Hana Hou Nehinei
by RushtonLane
Summary: Steve is a son, a brother, a father and now a ?. There are big changes coming to the McGarrett ohana. (An Arianna story.)
1. Chapter 1

Steve stared, glared, whatever; semantics, at his child and yes, she was being an obstinate child. "You need to see a doctor! You've been sick for almost three weeks!" he declared in a barely controlled shout. This "conversation" had been going on for ten minutes and he was truly close to losing his shit with her.

"I don't need to see a doctor, I'm fine!" Arianna shouted back, her hand signs large and pointed.

"The hell you are! You've lost weight and I'm not an expert but even I know that gray is not a naturally occurring skin tone."

"I said I'm fine. I was going to invite you to lunch, but I've since lost my appetite. Try not to get shot at," she said turning away from her dad.

Steve grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving his office. "This conversation isn't finished, young lady." Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. "Arianna, I'm concerned. We're all concerned," he said with a sweeping gesture to the rest of their ohana, who were not the least repentant at being caught ease dropping. "Even Grace said something the other night about how you look. You need to go see about it. I'll even go with you."

Arianna could almost physically feel the concern and worry emitting from her dad; she simply wasn't ready to accept it so she lashed out. "Quit treating me like I'm five. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I managed to do quite well for twenty-one years."

Steve stood his ground. "I'll quit treating you like a five year old when you quit acting like one and sometime in the last twenty years, someone should have put you over their knee. Maybe it would have knocked some common sense into you. You need to see a doctor!"

"Oh, my, god! You are a broken record! Would you let it go! I'm fine!" Arianna wrenched out of his grip and stormed out of the office like a hound from hell (or a seriously pissed off Navy SEAL) was breathing down her neck.

He made to follow her when Chin's quiet, "Let her cool off, Steve," stopped him.

Steve turned to take in the team. "You see it too, right? I'm not imagining it?"

"Yeah, we see it; there's definitely something wrong," Lou answered.

"You're not going to get anywhere by badgering her. She's too much like you," Danny said.

"At least I have the good sense to seek medical attention when it's needed," Steve rebutted, ignoring the not so contained scoffs that followed his statement.

"Maybe it's a woman thing and she's embarrassed," Lou offered. Kono's eye roll caused him to flinch. "Well it could be," he defended himself, shifting slightly away from her.

Danny chuckled. "That wouldn't stop her. She's not the shy type. When we stopped at the grocery store a while ago, she very publically told Steve to grab some tampons for her since he was going to that section for his shampoo and she'd pick up the jock spray for him."

"I noticed you forgot to mention the Rogaine, partner," Steve snickered.

"Yes, Steven, I did and you'd do well to never mention that heinous word again in my presence."

"Would you like me to talk to her?" Kono offered, barely keeping her amusement in check. "Despite what Danny said, maybe she is uncomfortable telling you."

"Nah, Kono," Steve sighed. "I'll try again tonight first, but I appreciate the offer. We get anywhere with this cold case?" The sheepish faces he observed told him that they'd all stopped working when Arianna arrived and Hurricane McGarrett commenced. Sometimes he wished his team wasn't so nosey. "Well how about we get back to it then? There's something askew with the witness statement. It doesn't add up."

"Askew? You been reading Danny's word of the day calendar again?" Chin inquired, not fazed by the dirty scowl he received.

"Actually I have," Steve admitted. "Yesterday's word was phelonion but I couldn't figure out how to add it to a sentence."

"I don't even want to know," Lou muttered.

They all turned as an officer from downstairs walked through the doors looking very much like he was walking to his doom. "Commander," he cleared his throat and started again, "We don't mean to pry but several people have come to security to inform us that there's an emotional young woman sitting on a bench in front of the building. It's Arianna, sir."

Steve threw a shocked look at his team before addressing the officer. "Thanks, Tom, I'll go see to her."

Arianna didn't have a plan for what she was going to do after she bailed on her dad. It was probably a good thing as she barely made it to a bench before she started crying uncontrollably. What she hadn't told her dad during the argument was the real reason why she didn't need to see a doctor. It was because she'd already been to one.

 **One-Week Prior**

Arianna sat numbly gazing unseeing at her doctor, trying so very hard to absorb what she'd been told. Slowly turning her gaze to Sharon, she hoped for a moment of sanity. She was denied. Even though the other woman kept interpreting, she looked as shell shocked as Arianna felt.

The doctor went on and on about her options; about the pros and cons of each choice. In the end, Arianna found herself sitting next to her friend in the car, prescriptions in one hand, pamphlets in the other, wondering what in the hell she was going to do now. Sharon's, "When are you going to tell your dad?" brought her out of her stupor.

"I have no idea," Arianna whispered.

Against her better judgment, Sharon left her friend at her home. Arianna sat on the couch with the brochures spread out on the coffee table in front of her. She had plans with Steve for supper but that was the farthest thing from her mind. She didn't move until the lights flashed, letting her know he'd arrived. She hastily gathered the papers, stuffing them under the cushion before getting up to answer the door. The doctor said she had a little time to decide so she was going to take advantage of that. She pulled the door open before Steve could ring the bell again.

"Hey, kamali'i wahine, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I need to get my purse."

"So you still up for sushi?" Steve asked.

It was all she could do to keep from losing her lunch at the mention of seafood. "I'm actually craving tacos, can we switch?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "You want full on Mexican or Americanized?"

She paused in thought. "The real deal."

They ended up at their favorite Mexican place. Arianna managed to keep it together the whole night. It's not as though she planned on keeping everything a secret from her dad. She needed time to absorb it herself first before she could tell him. He was going to be so disappointed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve rushed out of HQ, stopping briefly to search for this daughter. It takes seconds to locate her and rush to her side. He gathered her close, rocking gently back and forth, like soothing a small child. She cried into his shoulder for a few more minutes, finally settling into sporadic hiccups. He gently held her chin, turning her head to face him. "You want to take this somewhere more private?" Arianna nodded.

Steve showed remarkable restraint in his opinion by not demanding Arianna tell him immediately what was wrong. Instead, he guided her to his truck, tucked her in the passenger side and drove them to his house. They went through the living room, straight to the lanai. Ensconcing Arianna in a chair, Steve got them glasses of ice tea. Taking the chair next to his daughter, he prepared to wait her out. He temporarily forgot whom he was dealing with; he'd almost given up when she started to speak.

"I've already seen a doctor. I've spent the last week trying to come to terms with it and how to tell you," she signed.

Steve's heart dropped to his toes. Arianna solely signed only when she was too upset to process speech. The roaring in his ears and the graying of his sight prevented him from seeing her next sentence. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't catch that."

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Okay. Wow. Okay."

Arianna looked at him in disbelief. "Okay? That's it?"

"Hold on, I'm still processing," Steve signed.

Neither one of them would be able to tell later how long they sat there, not looking at each other before Steve broke the silence. "Well, it's not as bad as I imagined. I was leaning towards a serious illness, so all in all this isn't well, it isn't," he trailed off.

"When you put it like that," she drooled, sarcasm in every movement.

Steve mentally shook himself. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks and three days." Steve's incredulous look prompted her to go on, "Yes, I can be that specific."

"So I'm sure you can guess my next question."

"You remember Kai from physical therapy? Well, it was the night of my birthday."

"Arianna, you were almost drunk off your ass that night. Was it even consensual?" Steve demanded, looking like he was about to kill Kai with his bare hands.

"Calm down, papa bear. It was consensual," she assured.

"Have you told him?"

"No," she replied, sniffling. "Sorry."

"What?" he asked honestly perplexed.

"I'm sorry I let you down," she said a little stronger.

Steve grabbed her shoulders and when she didn't look up, put a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "Sweetheart, you haven't let me down. Accidents happen and I know you. It was an accident." Arianna nodded as big tears fell down her face.

He jumped a little when his phone rang. Glancing at the screen, he frowned at his girl in apology. "Hey, Danny, now's not the best time."

"I know but the governor is on this one. Senator Freed's daughter has been abducted," Danny informed him.

"Shit!"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up on the way assuming you're at the house."

"I'll be waiting," Steve sighed. Putting his phone in his pocket, he looked resignedly at Arianna. "We caught a case."

"I figured. I'll be okay. Can I stay here?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't, your room's always ready."

"Thanks. Dad?"

"Hum?"

"I'm not ready to share this with the ohana but you can tell Uncle Danny if you need to talk to someone."

Steve pulled her into an enveloping hug. He was overcome with pride; she was putting his needs ahead of her own, so different from when they first met. "We'll see. I am however going to demand a full explanation when I get home, understood?"

"Understood, sir," she said then saluted.

"Smart ass." Steve knew his little girl was going to be okay, it was all going to be okay but he knew she needed some reassurance. "We'll figure this out. Remember that you're not alone okay."

"I know. Ohana, right?"

"Got it in one."

All too soon, Danny was honking from the drive and Steve was forced to leave Arianna on the lanai. He was so distracted; he didn't even try to take the driver's seat from his partner.

"Not that I'm complaining about getting to drive my own car but what's up?" Danny asked after ten minutes of complete silence and side-glances at his friend who was worrying at his lip. "Everything okay with Arianna?"

"She'll be okay." Steve replied absently.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now."

"Whenever you need to, I'm here for you, babe."

"Thanks."

Danny nodded as they pulled up to the senator's private residence behind Chin, Kono and Lou. He prayed that he'd be able to keep Steve on track. It was going to be a long day if Steve's mind was elsewhere. The man jumped out and started barking orders. A good way to start in Danny's opinion.

H50H50

After Steve left, Arianna wandered aimlessly through the house, too restless to settle in one spot for more than a second or two. The bookcases in the study drew her to them. They were stuffed with decades of various people's interests. She could pick out titles that matched her grandfather and her dad. A couple was surely Aunt Mary's. One or two actually belonged to her. None of these were what caught her attention though. No, it was the photo albums on the bottom shelf that beckoned. Steve had promised to go through them with her but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. She sank to the floor, pulling the first one out. It was labeled "Our First Years".

She tried as best as she could to work through them chronologically. She absorbed the happy smiles of John and Doris on their wedding day, him handsome in his uniform and her resplendent in white. Studying their faces, she decided she was projecting the deception she saw in Doris' eyes. Her grandparents first Christmas together and each of their respective birthdays followed. Suddenly a hazel-eyed, dark haired baby boy shanghaied all the pictures, several of him by himself, a few with one parent or another. Arianna noted that from the second (if the note on the back was to be believed) Steve was born, there were no more photos of John and Doris singly or as a couple. She didn't know what to make of that and she wasn't sure she wanted to ask her dad. As time progressed, the scenes evolved again. Baby Mary joined Young Steve and the last picture of either of the adults was Mary's first birthday. A friend must have taken the photo because John and Doris were both present. Doris was helping Mary blow out the candle while John was sitting off to one side, Steve on his lap, appearing as far removed from the vent as he could be while still being in the room.

Arianna sat back to lean against the wall, she couldn't make sense of what she was looking at. The few stories Dad and Aunt Mary told painted an entirely different picture than the ones in these books. The pictures alluded to different tales. She flicked the last book closed. At least there were photos. She has nothing, not even the crappy yearly school pictures; money was too tight to waste. Getting up off the floor proved to be a bit of a challenge as her butt had gone numb and her hip hitched. She managed it, thanking God that no one was watching. The gnawing feeling in her stomach reminded her she skipped lunch in order to argue with her dad. Kitchen here she comes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Senator's house was a chaotic mess, too many people running around doing nothing but getting in the way. Normally, Steve would delegate "family babysitting" to one of the others, but because of who it was, he and Danny stayed while the others went to where it was assumed the girl was taken. This was one of the times being in charged sucked. He didn't like playing politics on the best of days let alone in the middle of a case.

The inaction was making Steve's skin itch. It didn't help any that they weren't getting enough information to keep his mind occupied. He kept going over all the implications of Arianna having a baby would mean. He couldn't help making plans in his head either, plans to play ball with his grandchild, teaching him or her to swim and surf, even hiking to the petroglyphs to carry on the traditions. If Kai wanted to be involved with the baby, hopefully Steve could at least be the cool youngish grandpa the kid would love to hang out with, hopefully.

Hours later, they'd heard nothing from the kidnappers and the scene of the crime had been thoroughly investigated. Steve decided everyone would be better off if they left only a couple of officers with the senator and the team went back to HQ to work the few angles they had. Everyone agreed with his assessment.

Finally back in the car and headed towards the palace, Danny silently observed his partner. The man's lower lip was almost raw from the constant nibbling he'd been doing all day. They'd gotten nowhere with the case that would normally be the reason for the biting, but Danny knew that wasn't the cause. "Okay, spit it out. I can't take another minute of you making a meal out of your lip."

There was a pregnant pause before Steve whispered, "She's gonna have a baby."

"Come again?" Danny was sure he'd heard wrong.

"Arianna's going to have a baby. I'm going to be a grandpa."

Of all the words that ran through the Jersey native's head, the ones that chose to come out surprised both of them. "I wasn't aware she was dating anyone."

"She's not," Steve said.

"Then how? Who?"

"That shit, Kai, from PT. Her birthday," Steve shot out.

"He didn't. It wasn't. She was pretty wasted. He."

"We need to start using full sentences again," Steve said mirthlessly. "She said it was consensual. Shit, I knocked her mother up on her birthday."

"Nothing like repeating yesterday, huh," Danny offered. "So she's what, eight weeks along then."

"Yeah."

"She knows what she's going to do? She still has a lot of options."

"We didn't get that far so I don't know. I don't think she'll choose abortion though. She mentioned once about a fiend who'd had one and she really sounded like she didn't approve."

"So, grandpa huh? And you think you have gray hair now," Danny snickered.

Steve paled beneath his tan. "Maybe I can get the kid to call me 'pop'. That doesn't sound so old does it?"

"Nah, not at all my friend, not at all."

They were walking into HQ when Danny asked, "You gonna tell the team?"

"I'll tell them she's fine so they'll quit worrying but until Arianna knows what she wants to do, let's not say anything about the baby."

"Just need to know the parameters."

"Thanks, pal," Steve said, clapping Danny lightly on the back.

"Always got your back, babe, always."

Once back in the offices, Steve thanked the team for their concern and assured them Arianna was going to be fine. Sighs of relief were heard all around before they refocused on the case. Steve retreated to his office to make a fast check in with Arianna. "How you doing, sweetheart?"

"Good. Just finished eating your leftovers and was thinking about watching something on Netflix," she replied. "How's the case going?"

"We're getting nowhere. It's like she's vanished into thin air," he said on a troubled sigh.

"Despite some people's wishes, a person can't disappear. You'll catch a break," she affirmed.

"I sure hope…"

Kono yanked his door open at that moment. "Steve, we have a ransom call!"

"Honey, gotta run," he said to Arianna.

"See, I was right. Go get the bad guys. Check in if you can."

"I will. Love you," he replied in a rush and halfway out the door.

"Love you," she responded, ending the call.

Steve was all business as he joined the others. He'd always excelled at compartmentalization but for most of the day his mind had been two places. Talking with Danny and the brief moment with Arianna cleared the duality and he was now one hundred percent focused on the kidnapping. It must have been obvious because Chin clapped him on the back and gave him the shaka sign.

Danny, of course had to be vocal. "All good now I see which is wonderful cause I was beginning to worry that we'd have to figure out if lip transplants are possible."

"Can we focus?" Steve asked.

"By all means, babe."

They worked far into the night trying to get even a half step ahead of their kidnappers. It was around two A.M. when Steve called it quits. It made no sense to keep beating their heads against a wall. The kidnappers had given them thirty-six hours to deliver the five and a half million along with a boat at the North Shore Sailing Club with safe passage to international waters.

"All right everyone, let's call it," Steve declared. They'd regrouped an hour or so ago and had barely finished pooling their information and were all dead on their feet.

"Don't think you're going to get any arguments. I'm seeing triple every time something pops up on the screen," Lou groaned.

"I lapped tired four hours ago," Kono yawned.

"Let's go get a few hours of shut-eye then. I'll have HPD monitor the phones for us," Danny added.

After everyone had dragged their tired asses to their respective vehicles, the partners climbed wearily into the Camaro. "You good to drive, Danno? I have to admit I'm not."

"Wow, you just basically said you're human. Yeah I'm good, if you keep talking to me," Danny yawned.

"Only if you pick the topic," Steve yawned back. They babbled about Grace's latest research report, a what-if supposition about Oswald missing his shot and Kennedy surviving, until Danny put the car in park in Steve's drive.

"You're done for. Why don't you crash here?" Steve offered.

"I don't wanna put you out," Danny claimed already getting out.

Steve shrugged. "Arianna's already here. Maybe we can con her into making pancakes for breakfast."

"I do love that girl's cooking. Her pancakes might even be better than mine," Danny said over a jaw-cracking yawn.

Steve did a double take. "For your sake, cause I know you, I'm going to attribute that statement to exhaustion. So the sleeping arrangements are settled then. Come on."

"That's very big and very wise of you, buddy."

The instant the alarm was reset, Steve headed for the linen closet. Tossing the pillow and blanket at Danny, Steve made for Arianna's room to check on her before going to his own bed. His little girl was out cold, dressed in one of his old Navy shirts and a pair of crop pajama bottoms, with her hearing aids still in. Know full well she wouldn't sleep well through the rest of the night with them in; he walked over, gently removed the aids and kissed her forehead. He took a moment to marvel at how young she looked; too young to be having a baby. He kissed her again then went to his own room to collapse on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Arianna woke slowly, stretching each muscle group fully, enjoying the pull and give. She got up and put on her swimsuit, reveling in the fact that it was Sunday and she could put the world's troubles aside for one more day. Her grin grew wider at the thought of slipping into the ocean; one of the many perks of staying overnight at Dad's. She caught sight of the lump on the couch as she walked down the stairs. Knowing that both of the grumpy grumps would appreciate it, she set up the coffee maker on her way out to the water.

She hadn't been out for more than ten minutes when a six-foot plus SEAL pulled alongside her. Whereas she'd been doing an easy stroke, she didn't miss the challenge in the cocked eyebrow and smoothly slid into a more determined pace. Steve would never admit out loud that Arianna could give him a run for his money in the water.

The dripping pair was greeted by Danny, two towels, two cups of coffee and a glass of orange juice. "I fully expect blueberry pancakes for this room service," he signed.

Grabbing her glass, Arianna said, "But of course," right before she turned green, dropped the glass and threw up on the lawn just off the lanai. Steve rubbed soothing circles on her back while Danny cleaned up the mess of liquid and broken glass. He went to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water.

Arianna leaned back against her dad, taking a moment to regain her composure. She gratefully accepted the water, rising out her mouth a couple of time before taking a tentative sip. When it appeared the liquid was going to stay down, she said, "Well, if it wasn't before, the cat is definitely out of the bag now."

"I've never truly understood that saying but if you are referring to the bun in your oven, then yes, I know about it," Danny laughed.

Arianna blushed. "Give me a sec to get my aids and I'll get started on those pancakes."

"How bout I take us out before we have to get back to work," Steve offered.

"I can get breakfast, Dad. I'm pregnant not an invalid."

"I know that," he sputtered. "I just want to."

Arianna patted him on the cheek. "I know and I'll take you up on it when I'm as big as a house."

Both men focused their stunned gazes on her. She paled a little as her own words sunk in.

"So you're going to have the baby," Steve choked out.

"Yeah, I guess I am. That okay?" Arianna whispered worriedly.

Steve's face glowed with relief and happiness. "Oh, kamali'i wahine, that's more than okay."

"So, I'm going to be a great uncle, a very hungry great uncle I might add," Danny hinted.

"Well, we wouldn't want a potential babysitter wasting away now would we," Steve replied. "I'll help get things started while you take the first shower."

Arianna turned quickly to the house so both guys missed the distressed wave that settled over her at Steve's words. She said she was going to have the baby but that didn't mean she had to keep it, did it? She really wanted to sit down and talk with Steve. Unfortunately now was not the time; the kidnapping took priority.

Despite Arianna's strong protests, the partners wolfed down their food, each commandeering coffee to go mugs as they rushed out the door. Steve promised to check in throughout the day against her wishes. She'd mentioned going back to her place and he insisted that if she did, she had to come back for dinner if he was home. They compromised. Steve would swing by with take out at some point, case allowing. Danny wisely kept his counsel to himself.

Arianna cleaned up the breakfast mess, put away Danny's bed and made Steve's for him. Tired of being domestic in her dad's home, she gathered her stuff to leave and suddenly realized she had no vehicle. Her car was still at the palace from yesterday and she didn't have a set of keys to either the Marquis or the truck. "Well, hell," she stated to the empty room. Okay, plan needed. She'd walk home, get her bike, run the keys to Steve so he'd have transportation home and she could take the car to get groceries. Opening the door to do just that, she came face to face with Jerry.

"Your chariot awaits you, milady."

"How'd he sucker you into picking me up?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"He promised to check into something for me," Jerry told her.

"Well it's appreciated," she thanked him. Ever since his babysitting stint when she'd broken her hip, they'd established an easy friendship.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I need to get my car."

"To the palace it is."

H50H50

Steve and Danny made it to the corner before Steve remembered they'd left Arianna stranded. Jerry was first call and he eagerly agreed. It was truly nice to have ohana. The partners were the first to arrive at HQ. Being a typical Sunday, there were few others in the building so their voices echoed off the marble more so than when there were bodies to absorb the sound.

"So, are you going to be one of those batshit crazy grandpas that all kids love and all parents hate?" Danny inquired as they walked up the steps.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve feigned innocence.

"Oh, you know the type and don't tell me you don't," Danny said.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue."

"You know, the ones who spoil the kid rotten, teach them to do crazy things, get them on a sugar high and send them back to mom and dad. That type of grandpa."

"Hadn't put much thought into it but that does sound like fun," Steve replied.

"What sounds like fun?" Lou asked coming up behind them.

"Being the parent that solely spoils versus the disciplinarian," Danny said. "We were talking about Stan. He lets Rachel handle the punishments."

"Doesn't sound like much of a parent to me," the older man grumbled.

"Yeah, you need to deal with the good and the bad," Steve added.

"What would you know, your kid is already grown," Lou scoffed.

"You'd be surprised," Steve muttered before saying, "Let's get this girl home," loud enough for everyone to hear.

H50H50

Arianna thanked Jerry again for the ride as she unlocked the car and with a salute, he was off. She toyed briefly with the idea of running up to the offices but thought better of distracting the team so she sent a quick text instead. The grocery store waited.

Steve glanced at his phone when it buzzed. _Loved riding in the green machine! Got the car. Update me when you can._

 _Roger that_

The rest of the day dragged for Arianna. She completed her shopping and all of the housework well before suppertime. She didn't even have the distraction of the hooligans (the kids that regularly hung out at her place) because she'd long ago declared Sunday a family day. She was about to start fixing something to eat when the lights flashed to let her know the front door had been opened.

Steve walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his daughter like she was a life preserver. How long they stood there, she couldn't say. She finally coaxed him to the couch and handed him a beer. Sometimes it was hard to read her father; she couldn't tell this time if his reaction was because the case ended well or poorly. She was afraid to ask.

Steve eventually gathered himself together enough to sign, "We were too late. She was probably gone right after they sent proof of life yesterday."

Arianna snuggled into his side, moving his arm so it was across her shoulders. She twisted his t-shirt up in one hand to complete the connection. Steve relished the moment, committing it to memory. He hadn't got the opportunity to snuggle his girl when she was little and these rare instances he cherished. He absently played with her ponytail, continuing to sit with her in silence. Eventually he got up to go.

"I'm so glad you're my little girl," he admitted.

"I'm glad too. Love you, Dad."

"Love you, brat. We'll have dinner tomorrow and talk then, kay?"

"Sounds good. Try to get some sleep please," she replied opening the door for him. He gave her one more fierce hug before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was going by slow, so slow that Steve would swear the clock was running backwards. Everyone was working on paperwork from yesterday's case. Judging from everyone's expressions, they were feeling the same way. He caught a glimpse of his watch, crud; it was only ten o'clock, twenty minutes later than the last time he looked. Snatching up the offending item from where it laid on his desk (he'd taken it off in the vague hope it would keep him from looking at it every few seconds) he buckled it on his wrist and traded his office for the tech table in the main room. The others trickled from their offices to join him. The whole team looked like they had been raked over the coals and then left out too long in the sun.

"My paperwork is done," Chin stated to the room at large, breaking the silence. A chorus of soft, "Mine to," followed his announcement.

Clearing his throat, Lou murmured, "Samantha could tell something was off but she didn't ask, just let me hold her."

"Grace let me ramble on the phone for forty minutes," Danny added. "I'm sure she was doing her homework the whole time, but still."

"I sat on the couch with Arianna. I wish sometimes she wasn't old enough to understand, then I think it's probably better that she does understand so I don't have to try to put it into words," Steve contributed.

"I'm so thankful you had your girls to go home to. Senator Freed will never know that comfort again," Kono said on a sigh. Even Danny said, "Amen."

"We wanna dig back into that trafficking case we were looking at on Saturday?" Chin asked, changing the topic to divert attentions.

"That's an excellent idea, Chin. Why don't you, Lou and Kono get back to it. Danny, you want to do gun and ammo inventory? I'll help after I finish a couple of emails from Freed's staff and the governor. I also want to write a condolence letter," Steve directed.

He retreated to his office again to do as he'd said; something he'd been putting off all morning. Updating the governor was the easiest so he got that out of the way first. Forensics had come back and proven the girl was dead, as he'd guessed, shortly after proof of life, which was all the explanation Denning needed. The notes to Freed's staff were formalities at best. The last, self-imposed task, well it was different. It had never been his job in the Navy to send condolence letters even though he'd done so on a few occasions when a close team member hadn't made it. Steve felt he had to do write them, as the standard form letters didn't cut it. He always tried to prevent himself from being contrite even if he felt like he never succeeded. He typed a few lines before he closed the letter and sent a short text to Arianna. It was almost her prep hour so hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long for a reply. Yes, he was obviously stalling.

 _Hey. U okay?_ His phone buzzed.

 _Yeah, avoiding work. How's classes today?_

 _Andy finally managed to get his pen up his nose. U'd think he was 5 not 15._

 _All the way up? Wow!_

 _Yep! Had to send him to the nurse. Lost rest of class for the hour._

 _I'll bet! He okay?_

 _Not positive, couldn't stick around for the whole eval. Sure someone would have come to tell me if he wasn't._

 _Good… Write this letter for me?_

 _Already did. Check your email._

Sure enough, there was an email from Arianna with an attachment. Steve quickly read it, tearing up a little.

 _Why! How'd you know?_ He texted back.

 _I know you. Figured you might need some help w/ this one. Know it's not to form, figured you wouldn't want it to be._

 _Mahalo_

 _Welcome. Sorry but got to go, need to fill out and incident report. Aloha!_

 _Aloha!_

Arianna's class was scheduled for a test so she'd used the time to put the finishing touches on the letter she'd started after Steve left the night before. She was thankful her first period was a good bunch. If she had waited for second period, the letter wouldn't have been finished, i.e. the pen/nose drama. She liked doing small things for her dad. She especially liked the goofy smile he gave every time, as is he never expected it. Unconsciously rubbing her belly, she headed for the office to give her version of the morning's events.

Steve printed out the letter and signed his name on the bottom without a qualm. Arianna had said everything he couldn't put into words. The task done, he dallied a little. It's not that doing inventory was all that bad, but it was easier to sit in his chair and reflect on the last few days. Things were going to change again but he believed they'd be good. Finally, he went to help Danny, feeling better than earlier.

Danny had the foresight to wait several minutes after Steve joined him before he started with the questions. "Any more news on the baby front?"

"Haven't had time to talk yet," Steve grunted.

"Nah, don't suppose you have." They worked in silence for a bit. "You think she'll keep it?"

"Danny, I already told you she isn't keen on abortion."

"I know that, dumbass, I meant will she keep it or give it up for adoption," Danny snapped.

Steve froze. He hadn't thought along those lines, simply assuming that Arianna would keep the baby, even if they hadn't discussed it. Steve was thinking their talk would be more along the lines of what to do about the father.

"Earth to Steven. Come in Steven," Danny called out while snapping his fingers. "You back with me, babe?"

"Why wouldn't she keep the baby?" Steve whispered failing to keep the horror from his voice.

Realizing his friend was truly distressed; Danny gentled his tone, "Steve you have to consider it a real possibility. Arianna's young, single, no connection with the father."

"So?" Steve said, genuinely confused.

"So, any of those is a valid reason for adoption," Danny said quietly.

"What if she does?" Steve looked sickened.

Danny put his hand on his partner's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "Then you'll support her. We'll all support her no matter what decision she makes."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve pulled into the drive about half past six. Arianna's bike was parked off to the side. The woman herself was sitting on the front porch with a very large glass of ice water and her students' papers on the table.

"Hey, sweetheart, how'd the rest of the day go?"

Arianna grimaced. "It was a day for the nurse's office."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Well, you know about Andy so let's see. Bennett tripped on his own shoelace and cracked his head on a desk. Tessa socked Hiro in the eye for cheating on her. Oh and the P.E. teacher caught a dodge ball to the chest. EMT's figure it cracked a couple of ribs."

"Wow!" Seems like high school is more dangerous than being a cop," Steve said, joining her and stealing some of her water. "What you doing out front?"

"The waves were bugging me, too loud. I think I'm a bit testy," she replied.

"As long as the smell doesn't make you nauseous," he stopped at Arianna's pained looked. "Oh, honey, it's going to be a long seven months."

"Seven! The baby book said it should be better by the second trimester," she cried.

"We can only hope. You wanna continue while we eat? I'm starving."

"Food's ready. I've been keeping it warm," Arianna said as she started to get up.

"I'll get it. You finish grading. Be right back." Steve found delicious smelling steak enchiladas, homemade guacamole and salsa with chips and Mexican rice. He groaned in resignation as turned around, went to the bathroom and popped a Nexium. He made a mental not to pick up some more and stash them in a few places so he wouldn't miss a dose. They ate together often enough that he would need them if Mexican was Arianna's pregnancy food choice. He groaned at the thought.

Arianna was tidying up when he returned with a laden tray. "Didn't know what you wanted on it."

"I think I'm going to have a little of everything," she replied, digging in.

Mealtime was always a quiet affair between the pair. It was hard to sign with your hands busy and Arianna had a difficult time reading lips when mouths were full. Neither minded as they both used the time to shake off the dirt of the day.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Steve decided to take the bull by the horns. "Well, have you thought about your options?"

"It seems to be the only thing I can think about," Arianna replied.

"Come to any conclusions?"

"I should probably tell Kai first. It's his baby too, right?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling I guess," she admitted.

"So one decision down," Steve said making a check mark in the air.

"Very funny, Dad."

"Arianna, do you want to have this baby?"

She put her hands over her stomach like a shield. "Guess that answers that," Steve said putting his hands over hers. "Do you want to keep this baby once it's born?"

Arianna sat starring at her dad until tears started trickling down her cheeks. "I really don't know. I really don't know," she whispered.

"If you want to, we'll make it work," he said then pulled her into his arms. As she slowly soaked is shirt, all Steve could think was, "holy shit! I really do want to be a grandpa!"

Gradually tears stopped and Arianna pulled back. "I should probably tell Kai soon."

"You want me to be there when you tell him?" Steve offered.

Arianna shook her head. "No, I think that would make it more awkward. I do want to do it in a public place. You know, just in case he decides to freak out."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me know when and where though, okay?"

"If only to satisfy your freakish, over protective nature."

"Don't you know it."

"Wanna sit with me while I call?" She didn't wait for an answer, simply started dialing. He didn't bother pretending he wasn't listening.

Arianna hung up with a frown. "He didn't seem too eager to meet. Can't say as I blame him. Who'd really want their one night stand calling them two months later?" Before Steve could do more than open his mouth, she cut him off, "Save it, Dad. I don't need the lecture right now."

"Nah, don't think so, brat. A. One. Night. Stand. Arianna, I thought you were smarter than that and you obviously didn't use protection!" Steve's signs became sharper with each word.

"Hey! I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid! The protection didn't work, okay!"

"Still, a one night stand?"

"I was hoping it was going to turn into more. We'd done some flirting in the past and yes, the alcohol made me a little less inhibited. Turns out he has a girlfriend he was trying to make jealous. It must have worked cause they hooked up at breakfast."

"Doesn't sound like the type of person I want around my daughter or my grandchild," Steve stated.

"Yeah, well he has the right to know and I could never pull a stunt like Mom did."

Steve sighed, "I know, honey, and that makes me very proud of you. I feel like I should also point out that you're track record with men isn't exactly stellar. Maybe you should start running all prospective dates by me first."

"Thanks for the compliment," Arianna yawned, ignoring the remainder of his statement. "I'm beat. I'm gonna head home. I'll stop by after I see Kai tomorrow afternoon, 'kay? Oh, it's okay if you want to tell our ohana that you're going to be a grandpa."

"We'll see," Steve replied.

"Right… You're practically bursting at the seams trying to keep it a secret."

"Am not," he childishly denied.

"Yup. Sure you're not," she stated smugly.

"Go home, brat!"

"Yes, sir," she yawned again.

All Steve wanted to do was bundle her into the spare bedroom and keep her safe. Instead, he watched her drive away, went inside to lock up and waited for the text telling him she'd arrived home safely before he turned in. Steve credited the Navy for molding and shaping him into a man; teaching him valuable skills to survive almost any situation, but right now he was wishing there'd been a class on dealing with daughters and all the situations that arose from having one. In retrospect, people should be required to take a test before they were allowed to become parents. Yeah, a test on patience and what to do when the child throws you a curve ball, like showing up when they are twenty or informing you they are pregnant and single at twenty-one.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve made it exactly forty-three minutes after he walked into HQ before he blurted, "Arianna's going to have a baby. I'm going to be a grandpa," to his team as they stood around the tech table. The facial expressions varied little; complete surprise being the most prevalent. Danny looked proud and smug at the same time. In a rush, he was receiving back slaps from the guys and a bear hug from Kono.

After he recovered from the congratulations, he addressed Danny's smug look "Okay, you now have a face. What's with the face, D.?"

"I'm proud of you, babe, and I just made fifty bucks," Danny replied.

"Let me guess, Arianna," Chin said. "What were the stakes?"

"She said he'd make it till lunch," Danny answered.

"Foolish girl," Chin declared.

"Hey, I'm right here and I can hear you," Steve pointed out. Despite common perception, he knew when people were taking digs at him.

"Yes you are, babe," Danny agreed.

"Well?" Steve prompted impatiently.

"Not so sure you're going to get an apology, boss. If you're honest, you have to admit that you have poor impulse control," Kono said.

Steve shrugged and gave everyone his goofy grin. "How about we get to work? Chin, Lou, can I see you in my office?"

The rest of the day filled up with a bank robbery. Luckily the crooks were exceptionally stupid, practically leaving a neon trail to their stash house. Steve gets to use tear gas; Danny has the opportunity to rant about unorthodox methods; Chin used his shotgun to clothesline one of the bad guys, it was a good day. They wrapped up the paperwork by five and were out the door.

Arianna arrived early to Kamekona's. She wanted to make sure she could handle the ocean or if they'd need to change venue. She was not at all surprised by the presence of Uncle Chin and Lou, firmly ensconced at two separate tables. She bought coconut water and resolutely ignored them both as Lou got up to join Chin, giving her his now vacant table. Her dad was such a dork.

Her leg was bouncing slightly and her lip might possibly a tad sore. Kai was giving island time a whole new meaning. He finally ambled her way to drop down across from her. It was clear that he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. "Thanks for coming, Kai."

Chin and Lou covertly watched the pair. They were a little surprised the punk appeared to not be able to sign at all. It made it so much harder to follow the conversation. It became very clear it wasn't going very well.

"I wanna strangle that punk," Lou growled.

"Me too, but she'd kick both our asses if we interfere," Chin said.

"Yeah, the only other women I am afraid of are Renee and Kono."

"How is it we know the scariest women on the planet?" Chin queried. Lou hung his head in answer.

"She looks upset," Lou observed. "Was that the sign for slow down?"

"It was. He must be talking too fast," Chin confirmed.

"Not gaining points," Lou stated. Chin nodded.

"Yous need to work on your undercover skills, brahs," Kamekona bellowed at them. "Ain't no one here believing yous here to do anything but spy on the keiki."

"Well they certainly do now," Lou agreed giving the big guy a baleful glare.

"She's not little you know. She can hold her own," Kame' pointed out.

"Then why do you keep calling her a keiki?" Chin asked.

"Cause she's McGarrett's," he answered as if that would explain it.

The two didn't have a chance to reply before Chin had an armful of Arianna to deal with. She wasn't crying. She wasn't talking. She was doing her best to hug the life out of him. Lou and Kame scanned the area for Kai but he was long gone.

"How about we take you to your dad," Chin suggested.

Arianna shook her head violently and pulled away. "No. I'm fine."

"Arianna," Lou coaxed warmly.

"No, really I'm fine. It's what I expected. I really needed a hug."

"You sure?" Chin asked again.

"Yep. I'm good. Thanks to both all three of you though. Kai probably would've bolted if he saw Dad. He left a real good impression at the PT office."

"I'm sure he did," Lou chuckled.

"Well, I'm thinkin' that it's time for some food. There ain't nothin' that a good shrimp meal can't cure," Kamekona bellowed.

Both detectives noticed Arianna's instant pallor change. "Maybe food on an upset stomach isn't such a good idea," Chin suggested.

"No's, now the perfect time. It'll calm what ails ya," Kamekona protested.

"Thanks, Kame', I really appreciate the offer but I'm not all that hungry," Arianna said.

"If yous sure," Kame said hesitantly.

"I'm sure. I'm going to Dad's and then I'm headed home to grade papers."

The men reluctantly let Arianna go. Chin pulled out his cell phone to give Steve a heads up. He was tempted to follow her but she really seemed to be okay. The whole situation was something Chin was glad he wouldn't find himself in anytime soon or you know, hopefully never.

By the time Arianna reached the house on Piikoi Street, she'd worked up a good head of steam. She'd also decided that all men are irrevocable idiots with the exception of those in her ohana and even then she wondered sometimes. She slammed the car door and stomped into the house, intent on getting a drink before she faced her dad. The house appeared empty as she made her way to the kitchen. She had a glass in her hand and was taking large sips when she glanced out the window. Steve sat down by the beach with an ice bucket full of drinks by his side.

She took her glass out to plop down in the second chair. It was al long while till she blurted out, "He wants me to have an abortion."

"What did you tell him?" Steve asked.

"You know a good lawyer or if Ellie could give us a reference cause I said I would get him the termination of parental rights papers as soon as legally possible."

"You've never said if you plan on keeping the baby after it's born."

"Yeah, I know. Either way he has to terminate his rights," she answered evasively.

Steve snorted. She was picking up too many of his habits. "That's not answering the question."

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready to have a kid. I've been on the other side, remember."

"If that's what's holding you back, princess, you are not your other. You have a good head on your shoulders, to quote your grandfather. Besides you have a boat load of family to help out."

"Mom had Gran and Gramps to begin with," she pointed out.

"Your mother was also only sixteen and somewhat selfish to begin with," he rebutted.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Arianna, I'll support whatever decision you make," Steve assured.

"You want me to keep it though, admit it," she guessed.

"He ducked his head shyly. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I might have been thinking about what it would be like to have a little one around all the time. I know Mary brings Joan around but it's not the same," he said.

"I don't know. I still need some time I think. Can we not talk about this for a while? I don't care what topic we choose as long as it's not about the baby. Please?"

"All right, tell me what you have planned for your students this year," Steve said.

They chatted about inconsequential things for a while. Eventually they moved inside to throw together a meal. Steve still got a twinge of contentment or maybe it was happiness as he watched Arianna move about the house as if she'd always been there. It was definitely happiness at having his daughter in his home. Arianna left shortly after supper. The house felt empty.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve sat in his pick-up, marveling at how fast the last two and a half months had flown by. Yesterday he was finding out he was going to be a grandpa and today, he was waiting for Arianna to come out of the school so he could drive her to her doctor's. Previously, she'd shunned his company, preferring to take a girlfriend with to act as an interpreter, claiming embarrassment. Today's visit was special though. Arianna planned on finding out the sex and she'd asked him to come along. To say he was excited would have been an understatement. A grin split his face as he watched her walk out of the building towards the truck.

"Thanks for picking me up. This isn't interfering with a case is it?" she asked while buckling up.

When she looked at him, he replied, "The others have a handle on it. Family is more important."

She smiled. "Hey, before we do this, I need to tell you that I've decided to keep this baby."

Steve was elated. All he could manage was a curt bob of his head but his face-engulfing smile spoke volumes. Arianna laughed outright at him. "You're such a dork."

Danny always bitched at him about his driving. Steve let it go in one ear and out the other most times. Finally he had a reason (or two) to actually heed the words his partner spoke, daughter and baby on board. He followed every traffic law all the way to the doc's.

They arrived a few minutes before Arianna's appointment but typical to any medical office, they had to wait. Steve flipped idly through an outdated parenting magazine, unaware of the frequent looks he and Arianna received. Arianna on the other hand, was all too aware of them. While Steve never cared about what strangers thought, she did for his sake. She couldn't stand the thought of people questioning her dad's moral character. She always found a way to make their relationship clear.

"Dad, did you remember to pick up some more salsa and chips or do we need to stop on the way?"

"I got some over lunch," he replied distractedly.

"Good," she said wondering what article had him so engrossed.

"You know, my grandchild is going to be born with a taco in its hand if you keep up on this Mexican kick. That and I'm going to go broke buying antacids."

"You don't have to eat the same things I do every time."

"Eh, it's too much work to fix something different," he responded.

"The cravings are supposed to taper off soon."

"I hope you're right."

Arianna noted that their oglers had quit ogling except for one. She was feeling impish so she snapped a half assed salute at the woman and her husband. She received a slap on her leg and a "behave" sign from Steve. Her protest of innocence was overridden by her name being called.

Steve took in the exam room décor. He'd never been in an OBGYN's office before, not even for a case. He was unimpressed and mildly uncomfortable. "Are these posters really supposed to be helpful?"

"They're informational, now put down the uterus. It's not a play toy."

Steve immediately returned the item, not actually remembering picking it up. "I wasn't playing with it," he signed.

A knock on the door preceded the doctor's entrance. "Hello, Arianna. How are we doing today? Oh, I see we have a new interpreter with us today."

"Dr. Fugi, this is my dad, Steve McGarrett."

"Pleasure to meet you. I take it you're here for what we hope will be the great unveiling?"

"Um, yeah," Steve answered.

"Well, let's hope the little tyke cooperates."

The woman was entirely too perky in his opinion but Arianna seemed to like her and she appeared to know what she was doing so he kept his mouth shut. It was a bit surreal watching the process, listening to the too fast heartbeat and seeing the sonogram screen come to life. If he had a couple of tears in the corner of his eye, so be it.

"Now I have to ask, you're positive you want to know the sex?" Dr. Fugi inquired.

"Positive," Arianna replied, gripping Steve's hand tightly.

"Okay then, here we go." The doctor moved the wand around, checking the baby's development before she went for the "money shot" as she called it. "As we can clearly see, it's a boy. Let me take a picture for your album."

"A boy," Arianna repeated in awe. "Is everything okay?"

"All looks good, perfectly normal," Dr. Fugi answered. "Keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you next month."

The rest of the appointment went just as smoothly. Because of the sonogram, all the routine stuff was done at the end. Even with that, they were out before five. As they emerged into the Hawaiian sun, the pair let out collective sighs.

"Didn't realize I was so worried," Arianna signed.

"Me either," Steve agreed. They made their way into the truck, Steve cranking the AC, a concession to Arianna's condition. "You mind if we swing by the palace? I wanna check in."

"Not a problem," she said. "I haven't seen the whole gang in a while."

The pair walked through the glass doors and a squealing Kono instantly assaulted Arianna. "Sista, I haven't seen you in a week. How are you feeling?" Kono continued the interrogation as she dragged Arianna back to her office. The last clear statement was, "It's time for some girl talk."

"So, how did the check-up go? Things okay with the grandchild?" Chin inquired.

"Grandson. She's having a boy," Steve proudly informed them.

"Well, in that case," Lou started as he hustled back to his office. Returning with a small box, he popped it open to reveal blue wrapped cigars. "I know these are normally a proud papa thing but under the circumstances I think we can buck tradition."

"Yeah, screw tradition," Danny said as he took one of the stogies. "Let's light 'em up."

Kono caught sight of the scene out in the tech area. She gestured to Arianna to follow her gaze. The men looked like they were in a gentlemen's club, minus the smoking jackets. "Men," Kono stated.

"Let them have their fun but I am going to as if you'll go out there and turn the fans on. I have no desire to lose my lunch today," Arianna said.

"I can do that," Kono told her, already getting up. "Hey, boys, you've had your fun but we've got a pregnant lady in the house and we have no desire to have her puking all over HQ."

"Thanks for that wonderful intervention, Kono," Arianna moaned.

Steve reached the fan switch in two strides. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Arianna's reply was to lose her lunch in the closest garbage can. Kono held her hair back, waiting for the moment to pass before she helped the younger girl to her feet. Kono picked up the can, surveying the men with a steely gaze. Walking over to Lou, she thrust the object into his hands. Her raised eyebrow said more than words could.

"Let's get you some fresh air," Steve said reaching to guide Arianna outside.

Her face turned green again. "No offense, boss, but you smell like a cheap bordello," Kono declared, ushering her friend through the doors.

"I don't smell like a whorehouse and how would she know what one smells like anyway." Steve pulled the collar of his shirt up to his nose, taking a good whiff. "Crap, I actually do."

"You doing better?" Kono asked after they'd found a bench to sit on.

"Yeah. I'll sure be glad when this smell thing is over. I can tell Dad exactly what he's had for lunch if it's been seafood of any kind."

"Really? You wouldn't want to be around Adam then. It seems all his business lunches involve seafood," Kono laughed.

"Good to know," Arianna replied as she caught sight of Steve walking towards them, if you could call what he was doing walking. He had on a different shirt and he was pulling at his pant leg, shaking the opposite leg in the air at the same time. He looked like he was trying to dislodge a creature of some sort from his cargos or a little like a kid that had waited too long before telling mommy that he had to pee. "Does he really think that's going to work?" Arianna asked, waving her hand at her completely ridiculous acting father. The women broke into peals of laughter.

"What did I do now?" Steve asked, correctly assuming the glee was aimed at him. The pair imitated his antics, which made them laugh even harder.

"Get it out of your systems," he pouted, which set off another round. Arianna laughed so hard she unconsciously signed "happy". Kono wiped at the tears streaming down her face.

Eventually they brought themselves under control. "Sorry," Arianna apologized, rubbing at her aching sides.

"It's a good thing you're normally graceful, Steve, or you might have ended up on your ass," Kono teased.

"Yeah, well, that's pure training," Steve informed them.

"Uh, huh," the ladies said together.

"How about you take me home?" Arianna suggested.

"I can do that. Kono, tell the other's to call it. We'll start fresh in the morning," Steve said.

"On it. Have a good night," she acknowledged, already heading back.

Steve ushered his daughter to the waiting pick-up. He lowered all the windows and immediately cranked the AC all to Arianna's amusement. "Kinda waste of cold air don't you think?"

Steve looked equal parts offended and self-righteous. "There is no way I'm risking you getting sick again."

Arianna chuckled, "I'd be grateful for the concern if I wasn't positive it was more about not having to clean the puke out of your truck then about me."

"I resemble that accusation."

"I know you do. If I promise not to feed you tacos, you want to stay for supper?"

"Make it no Mexican at all and you've got me," Steve bargained.

"I can do that," she agreed.

As they threw together a mammoth chef's salad, Steve decided to broach a subject that had previously been taboo. "Have you given any thought to decorating the nursery?"

Arianna slipped mid slice, the poor tomato getting squished by the flat of the blade instead. "What's there to decorate?"

Steve's face showed his confusion. "I thought you might want to freshen up the paint and I dunno maybe hang up one of those baby cutie pictures or something."

Wiping her hands on a paper towel, Arianna tried for nonchalance as she answered, "The room's cream, a neutral color already and I'm not really into things on the walls if you haven't noticed."

"Okay," Steve said slowly, "what about a crib and changing table and the other things a kid needs."

"Ellie and Jim offered to lend me their stuff seeing as they've got it in triplicate."

"Huh. That's good I guess," Steve said and if his displeasure over the thought of his grandson getting used stuff showed, Arianna ignored it.

"Let's eat before this gets warm. What dressing do you want?" she deflected.

Steve was neither fooled nor put off by her machinations. "Spill it!" he demanded.

"Nothing to spill," she replied.

"Can we skip the song and dance just this once?" he pleaded, clearly frustrated.

Arianna stared him straight in the eye and crumbled, "Money is a little tight right now and it's going to get worse before it gets better. Happy now?"

"Far from it," he growled. "How about giving me the details?"

Arianna swiped at her mouth with a napkin and folded it up neatly to give herself time to gather her thoughts. Steve, for his part, leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Danny would characterize his expression as _I've sat four days in a tree without a bathroom; I'm a patient man,_ look #8. She hated it when he pulled out any variation of that face, especially if it's directed at her. She always felt like a twelve year old when it was.

"Okay," she relented, "I'm still paying off my medical bills from the accident, I had to replace the water heater and the fridge and now I've got the bills from this pregnancy."

Steve absorbed the info, mulling it over. "Haven't you hit your out of pocket maximum?"

Arianna shook her head. "Different calendar year and because I'm usually relatively healthy, I chose the highest deductible plan."

"So you let me help out," he reasoned.

"There's nothing to help with, I have no problem living frugally."

"I know that," he stated. "That's not what I was saying."

"There's nothing wrong with hand-me-downs even if it bruises your pride," she signed.

Knowing he wasn't going to change her mind, Steve caved. "You're right. Why didn't you tell me about the water heater?"

"You were preoccupied with a case. No biggie. Kamekona's brother works for a plumbing business." At his snort, she continued, "I checked it out with the BBB. They have a good rating."

"What about the fridge?" Steve couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

"Doug and Sharon were here when it blew. Before I knew it, he'd found a new one and arranged for delivery. You know how he is," she explained.

"You sure I." Her annoyed gaze stopped that sentence. "You still coming with me to the Big Island next week? It's already paid for," he added to prevent the objection forming on her lips.

"I'm still going," she replied sourly.

"Good! Now eat up. My grandson needs the vitamins."


	9. Chapter 9

Arianna sighed as Steve pulled into her driveway. Even though the weekend on Hawai'i had been a mini vacation for her while Steve and Lou lectured at a convention, she was tired and her back ached. All she wanted was a hot shower and her own bed.

"Hey, I'm not going to make it, can I come in for a sec?" Steve asked breaking her stupor.

"What? Oh, sure," she muttered.

Steve grabbed her bag and followed to the door. "Must have rained hard, the porch is still wet," he pointed out.

"Must have but the ground's dry," Arianna said as she pushed the front door open. Both of them froze as a stream of water ran over the frame to wet their feet.

"Oh, no," Arianna groaned as Steve rushed by her to shut off the water main.

He came squelching back to find her turning around in circles, taking in the damage. "The connection to the heater broke," he told her.

"What do I do now?" she inquired, refusing to let the tears fall.

"We pack a couple more bags, go to my place and tomorrow we'll make some phone calls. Get a hold of a restoration crew," Steve said before he took her in his arms.

"Shit."

"Yep."

Back at his place, he threw their weekend clothes in a hamper and pushed his baby towards the bathroom. "Got get ready for bed. You hungry? I can fix a quick snack."

"If you have any fruit, that would be good."

Steve smiled. Arianna's Mexican craving ended abruptly last Wednesday. Now she desired fresh fruit, nothing was off limits. His digestive tract threw a freaking party when she'd picked up a burrito, quickly dropping it and declaring, "I can't eat this, you have any fresh pineapple." He was paranoid enough to hang on to his Nexium on the off chance she was toying with him. "I'll see what I can find." It wasn't long after they were both in their beds, soundly asleep.

Morning arrived way too early for father and daughter. Steve briefly grieved for the temporary loss of his swim partner as he waded into the surf. Arianna settled into her stretching routine (on the lanai now that she was also over her sea nausea) and felt the same way. Being almost five months along, she still swam but not at the pace Steve liked. She sighed.

Breakfast was ready when Steve made his way to the kitchen after showering. He already had the day off and he'd heard Arianna calling in so there wasn't a rush, other than a rumbling stomach.

"Hey, brat, smells good in here," he said as he snitched a chunk of cantaloupe left over from last night.

"Help me carry this to the table," she ordered.

Steve watched as his daughter moved confidently around the kitchen and dining area, clearly at home here. A plan started forming in his mind. Hiding a smirk, he sat down to enjoy another meal with his kid. He'd keep quiet about his thoughts for now; at least until he worked out all the details and until they learned how extensive the damage was to her house.

They finished their meal fairly quickly. Steve had agreed to call the restoration companies, as Arianna didn't want to deal with the stress. By the time she'd dealt with the dishes and taken her own shower, he'd found two companies to meet them at the house, the first at eleven. Steve left Arianna to her own devices until it was time to leave. He used the time to re-inventory the house, in lieu of his plan and write a grocery list. They could shop on the wan home after dealing with Arianna's.

The expert showed right on time. Arianna left Steve to follow the guy around rather than attempting to read his lips through his gun chewing. She already had a headache, why compound it. Instead she gathered the things she'd need for an extended stay at casa de McGarrett. She had a sneaking suspicion that her dad was secretly pleased with the situation. A suspicion that was confirmed by the smirk he was trying to hide at the sight of her suitcase on the bed when they checked her room.

The news was not good; two-thirds of the floors needed replacing and there was enough damage to some of the floor joists that they'd need replacing too. The man left them a quote and a recommendation to get a second opinion. Steve assured him they would, as the other company is due in forty minutes. They spent the intervening time packing the pick-up. The news was the same and the quote a hundred dollars less, but a longer repair time. Arianna had never used the "F" word before; she was sorely tempted to try it out.

Sensing her mood, Steve hugged her tight. Pulling back he said, "It's going to be okay, sweetheart, I promise."

"The great McGarrett already has a plan doesn't he," she said knowingly.

"I might do but now is not the time. We need to finish getting you packed up and settled into the house."

"You're enjoying this a little too much," she called after his retreating form.

Military efficiency served him well. Steve packed all of Arianna's essentials in under an hour, not that she had all that much to pack. Her upbringing still held sway over her. Sometimes he wondered if her frugality was a tad extreme.

Arianna was literally drooping when they got back to Steve's. The heat zapped her. It didn't help that the "tired at a drop of a hat" portion of the pregnancy had started. She slid out of the truck and turned a befuddled gaze to the bed. A flash or red caught her attention. Steve waved happily at the approaching vehicle. Before she could put a coherent sentence together, Arianna was sitting on a lounger out on the lanai with a glass of water by her side.

Kono sauntered into the house three minutes later and took a box from Steve's arms. "She's down for the count."

"Thanks, Kono. Thank you, all of you," he added, turning to the rest of the team.

"Hey, I'm doing it for the pizza and beer you will be supplying after work," Danny said.

"It'll be ready and waiting, partner."

The five of them made quick work of the unloading and as the team was ready to leave, Danny said, "Chin and I will swing by Arianna's on our way over to make sure you got everything shut off."

"Thanks, Danno, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, babe, you know that."

"Hey guys, thanks for everything," Steve projected to the room at large. "Everyone able to make it tonight?"

A round of "yeses" replied.

"See you later then," Steve said closing the door on his departing team.

Steve let Arianna sleep for as long as possible. While she snoozed, he cleaned up the house, did a load of laundry and swept the front porch. None of the chores took a huge amount of time. He checked on Arianna every so often but he was at loose ends. He finally wandered to the spare bedroom. It was his childhood room. His dad hadn't touched it, or Mary's for that matter, after he'd shipped the kids to the mainland. Steve had been the one to clear out all the childhood memorabilia.

Mary's room had been the hardest if you could believe. In the end, everything went into boxes. Mary sorted through the crap when she came to visit that first time. Other than some pictures, the contents of Steve's room landed in the dumpster. He wanted no reminders at the time. He regrets his hasty decision, a little.

Both rooms received coats of paint, new bedding and updated artwork for the walls. More mature furniture, which included a double bed, replaced Mary's princess theme. The furniture from his room remained, as it was fairly neutral to begin with. He'd shut the doors and other than light cleaning, left them alone.

Steve laughed to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed. How things have changed. Mary's room was now Arianna's. Mary and Joanie stayed in this room when they visited, a hair bow of Joan's on the dresser said as much. Now, hopefully, this room's owner would change again and of a more permanent nature.

Arianna found her dad inspecting the closet of his old room when she woke from her nap. "There you are. What are you up to?"

"I was just checking out the room," he replied.

"Uh huh, but since I'm hungry, I'm ignoring the undertones of that. What's going on for supper so I know what to eat for snack?"

Steve conveyed the plans. Arianna abandoned him for the kitchen. He went back to the inspection. A very loud crash and several equally loud curses hand him running towards the sounds. He arrived in the kitchen to find Arianna picking up pieces of broken glass. The fridge door stood open with what appeared to be pickle juice dripping from the corner. He peered over the edge of the door; yep, pickles graced the floor.

"Hope you don't want pickles any time soon or jam, catsup, ranch dressing, cherries, salsa or eggs. How in the world did you get all of this on the door shelf in the first place? The load is too heavy, obviously," she chastised.

"Grace must have put them there when she was over with Danny the other night. I think she sees it as some sort of challenge. Let me help."

"Well, she's very good at it. Speaking of Grace, I haven't seen her in a while. Think Uncle Danny'd bring her with tonight?"

"I'll give him a call after we get this cleaned up and before we go to the grocery store."

Arianna hip checked him. "You noticed that there weren't any plastic bottles on that shelf, didn't you?"

Steve pulled back, making another assessment. "She's good."

The mess cleaned up, Steve tasked Arianna with finishing the grocery list as he called Danny. "No, Steven, I am not picking up beer on the way over. For once I would like to drink alcohol on McGarrett's dime. Think of what your daughter would say if she knew you were making this call."

Steve let out a slow breath. Sometimes it was easier to let Danny get it out of his system. Finally he paused and Steve jumped in, "She does know because she wanted you to bring Grace."

"Oh, I'll see if she's free but I wouldn't count on it. She has a full social calendar these days," Danny hedged.

"Let her know she's missed. I'll even pick up some of that fizzy water she likes," Steve offered.

"Bribery, nice one, McGarrett. I'll ask. Anything else you need?"

"Nope, that's it. See you later." Steve hung up feeling unsettled. Danny's tone at the end niggled at him. He hoped everything was okay with Grace. Steve shelved his unease for the time being, there was grocery shopping to do. He'd talk privately with Danny later.

H50H50

Arianna viewed grocery shopping as a level of hell on a good day. Going with her dad, brought a fresh, new level of torture. One would think a military man would have his list, get in, get out, strategic op, yada yada. Oh, no! When Steve had the time, he turned it into an excruciatingly painful event, going down every aisle, dithering over brands versus prices. Arianna groaned quietly and trudged behind him with the cart.

She zoned out around aisle three and was a zombie by five. Mentally picking out places to hide the body, she didn't see the little kid in the cart next to her reach over and pull out the bag of veggie straws from her cart. The boy must be part cheetah. He not only snatched the bag but had it open, his face stuffed with half the contents, the other half poured out over his lap and was shouting, "She pinched my fingers," all before Arianna could blink.

Doe-eyed, Arianna tried very hard to assimilate what happened next. Steve looking every inch the military ah he is, stormed back to the carts and caught the kid's, mother's arm, mid-air before it had a chance to make contact with Arianna's cheek. Two teenage boys also came to her defense. She could tell there were a lot of words exchanged, angry heated words. Try as she might, she couldn't keep up her dad's signing though she was desperate too.

It finally became apparent that the situation was more than the kid's theft and the woman's left hook. Time must've stood still because Pua Kai materialized from thin air; handcuffs did as well. By the time Steve ushered her out of the store, she put all the pieces together enough to feel mildly peeved at his, "I can't take you anywhere."

Steve kept shooting side-glances at Arianna all the way home. They never did talk much in the car but this, this was beyond abnormal. He was actually nervous; this unnerved him more than when Danny pulled the same stunt. He put up with it long enough to put the groceries away. "Out with it! And don't give me that innocent puppy look."

"I can't do this."

Steve was stunned. "Can't do what?"

"This!" she cried, pointing to her baby bump. "I can't do this. Be a mother."

"What brought this on? That crazy woman at the store? Surely you're not comparing yourself to her?"

"No! Yes! Maybe? That kid was old enough that she had to have been my age when she had him."

"And that's what you're basing this freak out on? That woman had issues, many issues."

"So did mom," she signed.

"Your mom," Steve stammered.

"They say you turn out like your parents eventually."

"If that's true, you have a fifty percent chance of being normal."

"You're saying you're normal?" she teased.

"What's normal? You done spazzing?"

"Yeah."

"You can do this, Arianna. You're a McGarrett and you have help," Steve said.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Let's get ready for our movers."


	10. Chapter 10

A wave of disappointment washed over Arianna when Danny arrived sans Grace. She pasted a smile on when she asked, "Punk busy tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, she's working on homework," Danny replied.

"That's too bad. I'll have to give her a call later, study break or something," Arianna said.

"She probably won't answer. It's a big test or something," Danny hedged.

"Um, okay," she whispered sadly.

"So, we having homemade or delivery tonight," he asked in an obvious bid to change the topic.

"Delivery? As if," she snorted.

Danny snickered, "You're too easy, kid."

Everyone else arrived shortly thereafter, filling the house with noise and laughter. Good food and beer loosening the team up. They ate and drank until they couldn't take in any more.

At one point, Steve caught Danny alone on the lanai. "You wanna tell me what's really going on with Grace."

Danny didn't even try to look surprised. "She's just really busy lately."

"I call bullshit," Steve drawled.

"Steve, it's probably better if we let this drop," Danny pleaded.

"Danny," Steve said and accompanied it with his _you know me better than that face._

"It's Rachel, okay," he blurted, clearly exasperated.

"Rachel?"

"She doesn't feel that Arianna is such a good influence for Grace."

Steve stood straighter, fish-faced, not knowing what to say. He whispered, "And you feel the same way."

"What? No!"

"Then why, Danny?" he asked almost as quietly.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and flushed a little with shame. "It's that things have been going good with Rach and I'm a big wuss."

"So you don't think the same way?"

"No! It's not like I have the right to judge. Rachel either for that matter."

The partners stood watching the ocean, absorbed in their own thoughts. "I'll bring her by later this week. She misses Arianna too."

"Don't do me any favors," Steve growled.

Arianna watched the two men through the half open doors. She wasn't positive about their topic but she could make a good guess. She was so focused; she didn't see Chin's approach until he was right in front of her.

"They'll work it out, li'ili'i kumu, they always do."

"This time it isn't about them. It's about me."

"Doesn't matter, they'll still figure something out. They may scream, shout and rant some but still."

"I sure hope you're right, Uncle Chin."

"I am, now come join the gang. Those two will be in soon."

Danny and Steve rejoined the rest of the gang a few minutes later but neither man looked all that happy about it. Arianna raised a discreet eyebrow and received a signed, "not now," from Steve. The get together broke up early as everyone had work the next day. One glance at her father spoke volumes. He wasn't in the mood to talk. She quietly said good night and retreated to her room.

They scrambled to get ready and out the door the next morning, use to but not really use to, each other's workday routine. Steve figured they'd get it down in a couple of days. The fact that he wasn't eager to see Danny had absolutely nothing to do with the morning chaos.

Steve wanted to be working at his desk (or making a good attempt at it) when the rest of the team arrived. He should've known his partner better. Danny leaned against the door jam of Steve's office, patiently waiting for the man to acknowledge him. Stubborn complimented stubborn with the pair. Danny refused to budge and Steve glared holes in the computer screen. Chin wandered past with a "howzit." Kono waltzed past, slapping Danny on the shoulder. Lou ignored them as he marched by. Danny shifted his weight to his good leg and Steve opened and shut a desk drawer for no reason.

"For Pete's sake, would you two kiss and make up already," Kono yelled at them.

Danny cleared his throat. "We need to talk. Clear the air."

"I think we said enough last night, D."

"I disagree. We didn't even come close to saying enough."

Steve laid his palms flat on the desk, raising his head to look his friend in the eye. "Close the door and take a seat."

"So that's the way we're gonna do this," Danny said complying.

"What way? I don't want to broadcast this discussion to the entire building. We can both be vocal, I'm sure you'd agree."

Danny perched on the edge of one of the visitor's chairs, prepared to wait out his partner, again.

"Look, Danny, I get it. It's fine. Arianna is pregnant out of wedlock, to be old fashioned. It's contagious. Grace will catch it sooner or later. We can split the team gatherings. I won't bring her or the baby when I know Grace is going to be there."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was your take away from our conversation? You didn't listen to a word I said."

"I heard you just fine. More importantly, I heard what you didn't say."

"What I didn't say? That's amazing! You've developed mind reading skills to complement those army skills you have."

"Danny."

"No, Steve, you're not going to do this. I don't feel the way Rachel does, I don't. I have no excuse really. There's been so much shit lately; I didn't want to add to the pile. Yes it's wrong and probably makes me a coward but there it is. I've apologized and offered to try and make up for it. What more do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me how it was, Danno?"

Danny stared, bemused at his best friend. "Why didn't I? Really?"

"Yeah, all you had to say was Rachel was giving you grief. I would've understood so would've Arianna."

"Well, it's not like you've been on a vacation the last few months either. Before you say anything, I know hindsight is twenty/twenty."

Steve stood and walked around to lean on the edge of his desk. "We're good, partner, but for future reference."

"I know, we talk about it. Put that therapist's advice to practice. We should get back to work," Danny said standing up and thrusting his hand out.

Steve grabbed the proffered hand and pulled Danny into a manly hug. "Yeah, we should. You know that's rich coming from you right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I deserve that."

As the pair ambled out of Steve's office, Kono called out, "Ah, honeymoon's back on."

"Laugh it up, Kalakaua," Danny huffed.

"We got a case?" Lou asked coming out of his office.

Steve's phone rang. "Probably," he replied as he answered, "McGarrett." Everyone waited while Steve listened to the caller. He started circling his arm in the air as he finished the call. "We've got a hostage situation at the mall. Let's go."

Steve arrived home tired, dirty and covered in several Band-Aids. Arianna moved to hug him until she took a good whiff. "Holy crap, Dad, you smell like a perfume factory and a cheap one at that!"

"That's what happens when a drugged out 6'6" Samoan tosses you onto the perfume counter at Nordstrom," he relayed, pulling off his button down and t-shirt.

"I don't even want to know. Throw your clothes outside the door and take a shower. I'll put them in the washer. Oh, I have a surprise for you at dinner."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep! Now please go shower, Ms. Collins."

"Hey, don't I rank Mr. Dior at least?"

"Nope."

"How do you know what a perfume factory smells like?" Steve asked as Arianna's description sank in.

"I'm guessing. You do realize that you have a knack for finding yourself in situations that end up with you smelling? This is the second time in less than a month I've had to tell you to take a shower."

"Maybe I need a keeper."

"A new one at least. Uncle Danny doesn't seem to be doing his job."

Steve laughed, threw his shirts at her head and dashed up the stairs. He laughed harder as she yelled, "Great! Now I have to shower too!" at him.

Arianna dropped his clothes in the washer, along with her top. Normally, she'd make a mad dash for the second bathroom but since she moved slower these days, she wrapped a towel she'd left there earlier around her first.

Sitting down to a heavily fruit weighted meal, Steve resembled a young child at Christmas. Arianna, enjoying the sight of her big, badass father squirming in his chair, eventually took pity on the giant kid. "I've decided on a name."

"I really like John Steven. It's a strong name, after strong men. Give him something to live up to."

Steve's heart nearly burst in his chest. With a voice rough with emotion and trembling hands, he said, "I like it too."

Arianna grinned. "I'm glad."

They finished their meal and cleaned up, neither liked to wake to a sink full of dirty dishes. By unspoken agreement, they ended up on the couch each with respective paperwork. It was easy and nice. Because the day had been busy, Steve wasn't able to do the research he needed to be able to present his plan to his daughter. Watching her nibble on the end of her pen, he vowed to make sure he could make his presentation tomorrow night.


	11. Chapter 11

Arianna knew her dad was up to something but she had bigger problems, her clothes didn't fit. It was only a matter of time and she'd been lucky. She was late in developing a baby bump and her normally loose clothes helped hide it. As of today, it wasn't going to work. It was a pouty-faced girl who knocked on her daddy's door bright and early in the morning.

Steve tried (failed) to not laugh at the sad, "Can I borrow a button down? My clothes don't fit."

"Hang on a sec. Let me see what I can find."

Arianna chewed at a hangnail while she waited. "Okay, you've got the choice; my blue one or my green one. The blue is probably smaller."

"I'll take the blue one. Thanks, Dad."

"Not a problem. We'll go shopping after work today, 'kay."

"I hate shopping."

"I know, sweetheart, but my wardrobe isn't big enough for the two of us and honestly, you wouldn't look good in cargos."

"Fine," she grumbled.

He slung an arm around her shoulders and signed with one hand, "If you behave, I'll buy you a shaved ice when we're done."

"Kiwi-strawberry?"

"Extra large," he promised.

"Deal."

"We need to get a move on or we'll both be late," he stated.

"Yeah, yeah."

H50H50

Two hours later Arianna was wishing she had been late; it would've delayed the bad news. She arrived in her classroom to find a note asking her to see the principal during her free period. She knew what it was about before she got down there. Dawn from the history department got a letter yesterday, not the firsts nor the lasts.

It was a long afternoon after the meeting. She gave it her all because she really did care for her students. A part of her wanted to simply cry on Steve's shoulder. She chose to buck it up. She's a McGarrett after all, besides there'd be plenty of time for tears later, damn hormones. She hoped Dad's day was going better.

H50H50

A rare quiet day left plenty of time for paperwork or you know, personal research. Danny and Chin were in the bullpen. Chin, the epitome of patience, was showing Danny how to use his latest phone (this being their third lesson). Lou had the day off so Kono owned the honor of monitoring the radios. Steve scrolled through "Flipping Houses" websites and making lists of people in Hawaii who buy them.

When they were still case free by two, Steve called it. He directed the switchboard to the cells and ushered everyone out. Arianna wouldn't be done until four so Steve decided a long swim was in order. He shut down and grabbed his bag.

Danny caught up with his partner on the stairs. "Hey, Steve, wait up."

Steve slowed his descent. "What do you need, Danno?"

"I know that in the light of the other day this is going to sound bad but Grace wants to have a bar-b-que this weekend and she wants everybody there."

"Okay, I'll see if Arianna is free."

"Good, that's good," Danny said, clearly surprised by Steve's response.

"Easily able to read his friend, Steve said, "Yeah, Danno, it's good."

"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow then," Danny said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, partner."

The swim left him invigorated. He didn't realize he'd been out so long until he emerged to see Arianna sitting on a beach chair. "Hey kiddo, you ready to go shopping?"

"In a minute. Can we talk first?"

Steve zipped his jumper and swung the second chair around to face her. The fact that she was only signing said volumes. "What's wrong?"

"Remember me telling you about the cutbacks at school?"

"Yes, they're scaling back sports and fieldtrips right?"

"They did but it wasn't enough, they've started laying off untenured teachers."

"So how long they give you?"

"End of semester and two month's severance."

"So that'll get you to the end of the pregnancy. On the bright side, you won't have to worry about figuring out maternity leave," he joked.

"You're a real Chris Rock."

"Let's put off shopping till tomorrow. I've got something to show you," he said.

"Anything to put off shopping," she agreed eagerly.

Steve wasn't exactly prepared but he excelled at improv. He guided her to the dining table and gathered his folder. "Now you need to keep an open mind and not interrupt me. Deal?"

"Well that sounds scary."

"Arianna," he warned.

"Okay, deal." She waved her hand for him to continue.

"Here's what I've been thinking, what with the baby, the house and now the job loss it makes a lot of sense. You can move in here and I can help with the baby. There are people who buy houses to fix up and since you don't have a mortgage, you'll make a hundred percent profit. You'll have a roof over your head and a base of operations to find a new job after John is born. You can even take a little longer leave if you want. My old room would make a perfect nursery. It's right next to yours. We can paint and get baby furniture." He finally stopped to take a breath.

"Dad, you can release the death grip on the folder. I'm not arguing."

At a loss for words, he gaped at her.

"I know, mark this day on a calendar. Truth is, even before the watershed of crap that has descended; I've been toying with selling the house. I can't afford the upkeep and the taxes. It's become the detrimental gift."

Steve gaped in awe. "That settles it then. You want me to handle the sell?"

"As much as I want to say yes, I'm not going to. Give me the list and I'll start calling tomorrow. Are you sure having an adult daughter and grandson living here won't cramp your style?"

Steve recovered quickly from his shock at her lack of argument to respond, "I'm not exactly out there on the dating scene and if that ever changes, well she'll have to be accepting."

"It's a lot to ask of someone. It's a lot to ask of you. Are you sure of this, Dad?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay then, you have yourself a housemate," she said. She wrapped him into a hug. "Oh," she exclaimed putting a hand on her stomach while simultaneously pulling one of Steve's to the same spot. "I think your grandson has your feet! Move it! I have to use the bathroom!"

He barely had time to feel the baby kick before she barreled out of his arms. He laughed at the whole situation. He couldn't believe his luck. He may not have been able to watch Arianna grow up, but he'd get to watch and help his grandson. Steve shook off his daydreaming and jumped up to start dinner. He knew better than to think Arianna would cave so easily and he also knows that she is more amiable on a full stomach. Sure enough, Arianna started on ironing out the details the second she rejoined him.

When Steve brought up the impending BBQ, to change topic, he was surprised at Arianna's reaction. "I think I'll pass."

"What, why?"

"I don't want to make trouble for Uncle Danny."

"Danny's a big boy. He can fight his own battles."

"No reason to cause them though."

"Arianna," he said gruffly, face more than matching his tone.

"Dad," she cut him off, "he's got it tough enough as it is."

"Arianna, think of Grace. She wants to see you."

"I am thinking of Grace. I'm not going so please don't ask again. Besides, I have plans." She threw her napkin on the table. "It's your turn for dishes."

Steve tried a couple more times over the next few days to convince her to go. He ended up going alone. He couldn't stand the sad eyes Grace turned on him when he explained that Arianna wasn't going to show. Grace pulled her phone out, immediately dialing.

Arianna answered on the first ring. "Hey Grace."

"Why aren't you at my party?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"I'm babysitting for a friend. I'm out on the North Shore," Arianna explained.

"Why didn't Uncle Steve say that?"

"Because he didn't know."

"You're lucky. I have to tell Danno where I'm going."

"You know that'll come with age. How about we go out for dinner later this week if Danny approves?"

"I'd love that. It's been forever," Grace gushed.

"Great! We'll work it out. Can you let Uncle Steve have the phone for a sec?"

Grace handed the phone over, explaining their plans. Steve smiled and took the phone, moving away a little. "Nice save, daughter dear," he said.

"I'm sorry. I was overreacting."

"You need to tell it to Grace, not me."

"I will when we get together. See you at home."

Steve handed the phone back. "Let's go back to the party, Gracie."


	12. Chapter 12

No tears! No tears! Damn it, one slipped out! No more though. Freaking hormones! This is pathetic! No it isn't! What is pathetic is the fact that all her worldly belongings fit into the bed of a pick-up, the back of a suburban and a 4x6 foot trailer, **AND** she apparently felt the need to cry about it.

Danny looked around, trying to find Arianna, who he hadn't seen for a while. She'd been scurrying around all morning, finding various tasks to do; most of which delayed the packing. He found her on the lanai, staring at the backyard. "You doing okay, kiddo?" Danny asked seeking her attention.

"I guess so."

"So the tears are strictly pregnancy related."

"Yep."

"You know, it scares me a little that there's going to be another stoic McGarrett in this world who will also have a skewed definition of the word 'fine'."

"Eh, you love it and you know it. Thanks for bringing Grace, she was a huge help with packing the little stuff."

"She loves to be helpful. She was so excited when you asked if she'd help decorate the nursery."

"She's got good instincts in that area."

"Yeah, well, she also has expensive tastes," Danny warned.

"Duly noted."

"Arianna, I'm."

"Don't, Uncle Danny, it's all good." She patted her belly. "Can't say that I wouldn't do the same as a mother, or rather a mother to be. Besides that was a long time ago, it's forgotten."

"I never got the chance to say sorry. So give me a chance."

"Apology noted and accepted."

"Hey Danny! You tryin' to get out of the heavy lifting," Chin called out from the back door. "Arianna's got an excuse. What's yours?"

"I'm comforting the sorrowful. It's an important role," Danny yelled back.

"You're lucky we're done, pal," Steve said, walking out to join the pair. He gave Arianna a side hug. "You okay, kamali'i wahine?"

"I'm good. Ready to go home. John's hungry."

"John's hungry?" Steve questioned skeptically.

"Yep and you can't prove otherwise," she emphatically stated.

"Alright, what is John saying we're feeding this hungry crew?" Steve laughed.

"Did you bring your antacids?" she asked impishly.

Steve smacked his forehead. "I thought we were done with this stage," he groaned.

Arianna started chuckling. "You're so easy. Got you. We need burgers. Big, juicy, loaded burgers."

"Now that we can do," he said with exaggerated relief. Fishing his wallet out, he pulled some twenties from inside. "Who's making a Teddy's run while the rest of us get this unloaded?"

Kono snatched the money and exclaimed, "That would be me, Grace and Arianna. What's your poison boys?"

The girls jumped in Arianna's car, leaving the heavy lifting to the guys. Kono giggled a little, "That was too easy."

"It always is," Arianna agreed, running a soothing hand over her rolling belly.

"Holy Cow!" Kono exclaimed, catching the movement out of the corner of her eye, "Does he always move like that?"

"Only when we're hungry or he has the hiccups. The other night Dad made me sit in the recliner cause little John here was moving the couch with his antics."

"I can see why, you two are rocking the car," Grace said. Arianna shrugged in a 'what can I do' manner.

"We'd better get moving or the guys are going to beat us back to the house."

Steve shook his head as he watched the three amigos peel away from the curb. "How is it those three can play us so well?"

"My theory is that it's imbedded in a female's DNA," Lou answered. Danny and Chin nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this show on the road. Shouldn't take very long to unload," Chin said. "You know, I actually think Danny had more stuff the last time we moved him."

Danny grinned, taking the ribbing good-naturedly. "I've finally put down roots. One acquires things when you do that."

Several backslaps later, they managed to get to the vehicles. As the drive wasn't that far, they easily made it to the McGarrett house and unpacked before lunch arrived. This last month allowed them to clear spots for the things Arianna wanted to keep; it wasn't much despite Steve's encouragement to keep everything, they'd found a place for it all. Jeez, she's stubborn.

He didn't have time to reflect any further. Lunch arrived, delivered by three giggling, silly ladies. He did a double take, not sure what was weirder, Kono acting like a schoolgirl or Arianna. He decided both creeped him out a little, worried him a bit more and blamed the out of character behavior on Grace's influence.

"Come get it while it's hot or before I eat it all," Arianna announced.

Everyone quickly dug into the food having worked up appetites larger than they thought. As always the topics of conversation flowed smoothly and mostly away from Five-0 cases. Danny was very adept at changing course if he felt they were pushing Grace inappropriate levels; case in point, "So Steve tells us you aren't losing your job after all."

Arianna took a moment to swallow the bite she had in her mouth. "Yeah. Apparently an independent auditor found some discrepancies in the accounts and for a change all the money was recoverable. The school was able to revoke all the layoffs. One of the board members thought things were off and convinced the others to take another look. The school now has an outside accounting firm."

"Someone was skimming off the books," Chin guessed.

"No, would you believe it. It started with a former employee not knowing what they were doing and then training their replacement wrong and then that person training their stand-in wrong."

"That would do it," Chin agreed.

"I'm just glad they figured it all out before anyone actually left," Steve added. "I'm also glad I can stop scanning the Help Wanted section every day. There's some weird stuff out there." The comment started a conversation about the strangest jobs each one of them had held as youth. Lou won. He dug graves his senior year of high school and freshman year of college. A face splitting yawn from Arianna soon had everyone scattering.

Steve stood in the living room, taking in the silence. It overwhelmed him. It was a rare moment that there wasn't any noise in the house these days and he knew it was a welcome change. As much as he liked the sound, right now he was loath to disturb the quiet. Steve sank down in the recliner to take a quick nap.

The blare of his phone forced Steve into complete wakefulness. Not bothering to check the caller id, he growled, "McGarrett."

"Sorry to interrupt whatever it is you are doing, babe, but we've got a case," Danny informed him.

Steve wiped his hand over his face to erase away the few remnants of sleep. "Great! Where do I need to be?"

"I'll pick you up in ten. It'll be easier," Danny said.

"Okay, see you soon." He got up to search for his daughter, who was in her room putting away the last of her belongings. "Hey, you didn't sleep very long."

"Baby's too restless. I couldn't get comfortable. What's up?"

"Caught a case."

"Guess we'll have to reschedule movie night," she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Steve apologized.

"Dad, don't ever apologize for doing your job, 'kay," Arianna demanded.

"Gotcha." A horn blare came from the drive. "That'll be Danny. I'll check in."

Arianna sighed, watching her dad run out the door. It was both harder and easier to deal with this job and the hazards it presents now that she lives under his roof. It all revolved around knowing when he was out. Heaven forbid he ever gets called to active duty. Still, she realized that she wouldn't change it. It was nice having a parent worry about what time she got home and care about her day. She was a little surprised that Steve found a balance so fast; after all he is usually an all or nothing personality. She'll never forget the story about Uncle Danny's lunch bag. Of course they'd had to make adjustments but it was working.

In a pathetic amount of time, Arianna put away all the remaining items from her house. She still wasn't certain how she felt about letting it go. After some true introspection while sitting on the lanai, she decided it was mostly regret over losing the last physical connection with her mom and grandparents. A text from Steve halted the flow of tears streaming down her face.

 _U are not going to believe this!_

 _What am I not believing?_ Her phone flashed, showing a media message. There on the screen was a picture of Danny and Lou, their faces almost obliterated by leis.

 _OMG! Did hell finally thaw?_

 _They stopped a robbery in process at a floral cart. The owner is extremely grateful!_

 _I can see that! Tell them I said they look lovely!_

 _Will do. Shit gotta go. Danny is starting to sneeze. Nice Dante by the way._

 _Thanks! Tell him Bless You!_ She added _I hope this wasn't your case_ but she didn't expect an answer.

She chuckled at his catch. The literacy references started a couple weeks ago. They had a friendly competition going as to how many, how obscure and if the other could figure it out fairly quickly. To her dismay, Steve was slightly ahead. If she could find the proof he was using the Internet, she'd revoke the extra points he got for his Maya Angelou quote.

H50H50

Steve managed to extract Danny from his floral hell before the poor guy sneezed his head off. "That's what you get when you decided to play tour guide in the middle of a case, Danno."

"Do not! Do not even start with me, Steven!"

"Ah, come on partner, you almost had the native vibe going."

"McGarrett, if there is a s single piece of photographic evidence of the floral garden that briefly adorned my neck, I promise, they'll never find the body," Danny warned.

"I'm hurt, D. Would I do that to you?" Steve asked in his _butter won't melt in my mouth_ voice, his face the picture of innocence.

Danny didn't buy it. "How many people, Steven? And before you even try to deny it again, I keep saying you have tales, so how many?"

Proving his stint in Naval Intelligence wasn't a joke, Steve admitted, "Three."

"Who?"

"Grace, Arianna and your mom."

Danny viciously shook his finger at his partner. "You had better start sleeping with one eye open, my friend." The threat would have been more credible if Danny hadn't punctuated it with a massive sneeze.

Steve laughed. "Let's get back to the case shall we?"

The team worked long into the night chasing down a killer. Steve stumbled into the house in time to see Arianna off to work. "Have a good day, brat."

"Get some sleep. I left you a couple of covered plates you can reheat when you surface."

"Thanks," he replied around a yawn. "I'll let you know when I'm heading back."

Closing the door on her snappy salute, the tired man barely made it to his room before he succumbed to the pull of his eyelids, clothes and shoes be damned. He didn't move for four hours.

Steve stretched his way to awareness. He was still tired but knew that trying to go back to sleep was pointless. As he rolled to put his feet on the floor, the faint stench of sweat and grime reached his nostrils. He shucked his clothes and efficiently stripped the bed. Yay, more laundry. At least Arianna had agreed to take turns with it.

A shower and a full meal later, he was feeling human again. He was getting ready to call HQ for a sit rep when an incoming call popped up. "Hi, Ellie, what's up?"

"I tried Arianna but I couldn't get a hold of her."

"She might have her phone off at school. Is it important?"

"Well, I had the process server take the papers to Kai Taylor this morning."

"We really appreciate you helping with this," Steve interrupted.

"You're welcome but there's a slight problem. Taylor didn't react too well."

"What do you mean not well?" Steve asked.

"Taylor lashed out at the server and threatened bodily harm against Arianna and the baby. They called HPD and he's being held on assault charges. Chances are he'll make bail though," Ellie informed him. "He was intoxicated at nine A.M., Steve."

"Damn it. I need to get to her."

"Sgt. Lukela has a uniform on stand-by if Taylor makes bail and I've started the paperwork for an emergency restraining order for her, for what that's worth."

"Thanks, Ellie. I'm in the middle of a case but I'll head over to the school first. Does she need to sign anything?"

"Yes. I'll have them couriered to and from the school," she offered.

"I'll owe you big for this," Steve said.

"I'd say we're even," Ellie replied.

"I appreciate it," Steve said hanging up. He made two calls. The first to Duke, asking if the man would keep him informed of Taylor's processing. Duke readily agreed. The second call was to Danny. He could hear his friend reviving the engine before they'd even hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

Arianna's day was fabulous! She'd only had to get up once in the middle of the night so she was well rested for a change. Baby decided to behave and allow her to keep her breakfast down. Dad staggered in with no visible injuries and she'd made it to work with plenty of time for some paperwork. Even the kids seemed to be on their best behavior. Which is why she wasn't concerned when the aide came to her classroom so she could visit the office.

"Dad, what are you doing there?" she asked timidly.

"Let's talk in here okay," he said escorting her into the empty vice principal's office. Danny followed them.

"What's going on and don't tell me to sit down."

Steve filled her in on what was going on. She sat down in the middle of it, rubbing her bump like a talisman. Sadly, she looked up at her father in disbelief. "That doesn't sound right. I may not know him really well but I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but Duke confirmed Ellie's version. The process server has a broken nose," Steve said. Danny nodded behind him.

Arianna blinked. "So what do I need to do?"

She soon found herself back in her classroom with a police bodyguard. The restraining order request was signed and in process of being submitted because Kai already made bail. Steve and Danny were making their way to HQ.

"That was a little too easy, don't you think," Danny said as Steve maneuvered the car through traffic.

"Maybe, but pregnancy has mellowed her some," Steve replied.

"Not that much," Danny snorted.

"Son of a bitch! She's gonna confront Kai," Steve shouted, slamming his palm on the steering wheel.

"I'll call Gerald and give him a heads up," Danny stated.

"I know I've said I don't believe in corporal punishment for children, but sometimes I think that girl would've benefitted from being turned over a knee at least once in her youth."

Moving his phone away from his ear, Danny said with glee, "Ooo, please let me be there when you tell her that, please, please, please. I'm fairly certain that she would kick your ass eve at five months pregnant."

"I might concede the point if you can get a hold of Gerald."

"You know, we can handle the case if you want to drop me off. Family first, right?"

"Are you using my words, partner?" Steve asked, glancing at the man next to him.

"I'm not above plagiarism when the timing it right," Danny admitted.

"She doesn't get out of school for another couple hours. I'll make the decision then. Now try Gerald again."

"Yes, babe," Danny mock snapped, dialing. Officer Gerald Walker proved his worth by answering, immediately apologizing for not hearing the first call due to class changes. Danny explained the potential situation to him in great detail. It was too bad his arm movements didn't carry through the airwaves.

"Sir, how exactly am I supposed to stop her? Isn't she a legal adult?" Walker questioned, not realizing the anthill he just stepped in.

"Officer Walker, Commander McGarrett has entrusted you with his daughter's life. I'm sure you can appreciate the magnitude of trust this requires," Danny conveyed calmly.

"I understand, Detective. I'll figure out something."

"I'm sure you will," Danny replied curtly. Disconnecting the call, he caught Steve staring at him with Perplexed Face #2. "Yes, Steven?"

"Daniel, did you just use me as a veiled threat?" Steve inquired, shifting to fully face his partner.

Danny smirked. "I may have. You have a problem with that?"

Steve's faced morphed into his Happy-I've-Corrupted-Danno face. "Nope. I'm good with it." He threw the car into park and shut off the engine. "Now let's go catch us some bad guys so I can prevent my kid from doing something stupid."

"And you say Grace is me. Pot, kettle, black, buddy," Danny muttered as he followed Steve into the building.

H50H50

Arianna peeked through the door window at her uniformed bodyguard and sighed. Her dad was over reacting, in a big way. Kai might be a pigheaded jerk but he wasn't capable of violence; she was positive. All she needed to do was distract the officer so she could slip away to see Kai. She really didn't want any bad blood between them and there was no way she'd keep him from his child if he truly wanted to be involved. She couldn't deny her son his father either.

Classes were almost over by the time she'd formulated a plan. Her bus duty would work nicely as a diversion. She followed the last student out of the room, purse and bag over her shoulder and allowed her guard dog time to fall in behind. It wouldn't do to make him suspicious.

Gerald had heard all the stories about McGarrett and his task force plus he'd been warned so he was prepared for the young lady to try something, yet she didn't. She simply monitored the kids getting on to their buses. A brief skirmish started a few feet away but another teacher stepped in. "Kids will be kids," he said, forgetting momentarily she couldn't hear him. He felt silly when it dawned on him why there was no reply. Gerald turned back to his charge to find she was gone. He could see his career go up in flames.

Arianna hurried to the faculty lot, thanking God she didn't waddle. Wishing she'd looked up sooner but positive it really wouldn't have helped, she skidded to a halt in front of the two men leaning against the hood of her car. "What the hell," she sputtered.

The taller of the two straightened to his full height. "Wow, that's some greeting. Who rained on your parade?"

"You know, you used to say 'pissed in your canteen'."

He shrugged. "I'm trying to clean up my language before my grandson arrives."

"Uh, huh. What are you two up to?"

"Before I answer that, how about you tell us how you ditched Officer Walker and where you are going," Steve reasoned.

Walker came running up at that point. "Commander McGarrett, I."

Danny waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Gerald, apparently ninja skills are inherited. We've got it from here."

Knowing when to cut her loses; Arianna shoved her bags at her father and flounced around to the passenger seat. Steve grinned at her childish antics. "We'll meet you at the house," he said to Danny.

"Got your back, partner," Danny laughed as he ambled his way over to where they'd parked the Camaro.

Steve tossed the bags into the backseat, gently shut the door and slid into the driver's side, all the while trying very hard to keep a rein on his emotions. He knew better than to start an argument in the car. It didn't help that Arianna was studiously refusing to even glance in his direction.

He allowed her infantile tantrum long enough for everyone to get into the house. "Want to tell me what you were thinking?" he signed with controlled movements.

"I was thinking there has to be an underlying reason Kai acted that way," she replied.

Steve's lips formed a thin, tight line. He couldn't even respond without popping a vein. Waving at Danny, he prayed his partner understood.

"Arianna, he was drunk at nine o'clock in the morning," Danny explained.

Arianna started in surprise. "What?"

Danny laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's not the guy you thought he was. Are you sure you even knew him?"

"I know him well enough to sleep with him," she spewed violently.

Steve whipped around to face her. "You _knew_ him. Past tense!"

Arianna seemed to crumble before their eyes. "How could anyone choose to ignore their child? Make threats against him?" She was openly crying now.

"And we have the crux of the matter," Danny whispered as Arianna collapsed into Steve's arms. He busied himself getting some juice and putting together a light meal, leaving father and daughter alone. He quietly caught Steve's attention to sign, "We've got the case. Take care of her."

Steve nodded his thanks, ever grateful for such an understanding ohana. Arianna continued to sob in his arms. He'd know that a meltdown was eminent. Such a passionate person as his daughter could only hold everything in for so long. Arianna had been holding it in for twenty-one years.

She cried until there were no more tears. Steve got up briefly to find a washcloth for her face. After a while, he pulled her up to move them to the couch. "You feeling better?"

"Sure."

"That's reassuring," he gently teased.

"I try."

"Honey, everyone is entitled to lose it every now and then. We're only human."

"Well, it sucks," she replied.

"Yes, it does. I'm sorry Kai turned out to be a jerk," Steve consoled.

"I think I knew it deep down," she admitted.

"I know," he stated smugly.

"Really?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"If you'd been convinced of his innocence, you wouldn't have let Danny and me catch you," Steve stated. "Danny made us some sandwiches. Think you can eat?"

"I might be able to manage to," she replied, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Steve brought the food to the table. He took three or four bites to work up his courage. The sandwich tasted like sawdust, which was a shame because Danny made killer, roast beef and cheese. "You know, you don't have to keep it all in, bare the weight of it on your own."

Arianna was so stunned she froze with a chip midway to her mouth. She slowly lowered it to the plate, her expression a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Wow! You are one to talk. You swallow your emotions much like you do that sandwich."

"We're not talking about me," Steve growled.

"If you can't walk the walk, don't talk the talk," she scoffed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

"You're not stupid! Figure it out," she demanded, starting to stand up.

"Don't you walk away from me! Sit down and explain yourself," he commanded, wondering how this got so out of control so fast.

Arianna slammed back into her chair with a huff, glaring at him. "You really don't understand." His clueless expression spurred her on, "Do you know that I have never seen you cry? I mean really cry. Not a tear for Aunt Deb or for all the shit that has gone down the last few months. I know you have nightmares but you won't talk about them and yet you have the audacity to tell me not to hold it in. Seriously?"

Steve took a couple of deep breaths. Time to lay it on the line. "I see a psychiatrist twice a month and I've been going to a group at the V.A. when work allows."

Arianna stared at him, speechless. Finally she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm an emotionally repressed asshole who wasn't held enough as a child," he answered.

"That's not funny."

"Wasn't meant to be," he replied. "Arianna, I was raised under the belief that you don't show your emotions because they are signs of weakness. Being in the military, well they certainly don't encourage you to talk about anything. I can't undo a lifetime of this overnight. My first, hell, my millionth instinct is to not let you see my weaknesses; to always be strong but I'm working on it. I know we've had this conversation before, but honestly, I am working on it."

Arianna sat, contemplating all that he said. "I never cried as a kid. I was four and I fell off my tricycle into some gravel. Mom picked me up, swatted my butt and told me to quit being such a baby." She pointed to the three-inch scar on the inside of her left arm. "I was told years later that it should have had stitches. She put a Band-Aid on it. Gran came home two or three days later and picked the gravel out of it. She told me to stop whining or the neighbors would think I was being abused."

"You never said it was that bad," Steve accused.

"It wasn't! It's not like I was abused. I was neglected. I hold it in because it's what's expected."

"So be both still have a lot to work on," Steve said. "Have you thought about seeing someone?" I'll even go with you if you want."

"I see someone too. Have done since I moved back," she admitted.

"So not only are we both idiots, we're both guilty of keeping secrets again," Steve stated.

"Looks like," she agreed.

"So we both work on it and keep calling each other on our bull," Steve offered.

"That sounds like a plan," she conceded. "Do you think other fathers and daughters go through this?"

Steve considered her question. "Maybe no this but probably similar and at a younger age too, I hope."

Arianna laughed. "Me too."

"What do you say to trying out that new suit Kono forced you to buy?" Steve suggested.

"The cure for anything is salt water, sweat, tears or the sea," she replied.

Steve was taken aback. "Okay, you got me on that one."

"It's Isak Dineson, a Danish author."

"We really need to redefine the rules of this game," he whined, shaking his head.

"We could call it a draw," Arianna insinuated.

"Nice try. Not a chance. I plan on winning this one. Now go get changed," Steve ordered.


	14. Chapter 14

Arianna waddled (yes, that's all she had at her disposal now) to the truck; grateful it was the last day before break. She was looking forward to having a week off. She didn't think there was a single part of her body that didn't ache. Being seven and a half months pregnant sucked. So immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the paper stuck under the wiper blade.

All she wanted to do was put her feet up at home, not meet Steve so they could pick up the crib she'd ordered. Alas she had no choice because if she didn't get to the store today, they were threatening to send it back and charge her shipping. A bit of an empty threat as it was a custom order but the meaning was clear. She groaned as she started the truck and drove to the Palace.

Arianna pulled out her pass and nodded to the security guards as she walked through the employee side of the gates. It was still a thrill each time she used her special privilege; not childish at all. Today she gave in to the temptation of the elevator, joining a few others in the car. A testament to how tired she was, she didn't notice the person trying to get her attention until she felt a poke on her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Sorry, but you're ignoring the lady's question," the guy, who she vaguely recognized as a clerk from the building, said.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm deaf. Would you mind repeating what you said?"

"It's no big deal, dearie. I asked when are you due?" the elderly lady repeated.

"Seven weeks, give or take."

"Well you look radiant, my dear."

"Thank you," Arianna replied as they stepped out of the elevator. "You have a good day."

Arianna shook her head at the strange exchange as she walked to the main doors of Five-0. The team stood around the tech table. They must be shooting the breeze because they were laughing at something and Danny was waving his arms around, making some point.

"Any work ever get done around this place," she called out as she entered.

"We've been caught, guys. Someone's discovered our secret, Five-0 is a front for a book club," Kono enthused.

"Hey, you're early," Steve observed.

"Better check your watch, Dad. I'm right on time," Arianna clarified.

Steve made a show of checking his wrist. "Navy time never lies. You're three minutes early."

"Well, I'm not going to leave and come back so get your rear in gear so I can go home and put my feat up."

"See, I warned you, Steve, wives and daughters, man, wives and daughters. Henpeck you till you're never gonna be your own man again," Lou bemoaned.

Steve turned an engulfing, happy puppy grin towards the older man. "Yeah, but she's a hell of a cook."

Lou's lips turned down in a contemplative frown. "Might be worth the tradeoff then," he acknowledged.

"Well, we're outta here, guys. Take off too when you can and start the weekend," Steve said.

"Wow! A whole," Danny exclaimed, checking his phone, "thirty minutes early. Thanks, boss, for your generosity. Whatever will I do with all this extra time?"

Steve stopped mid-stride, turned and put his hands on his hips. "Daniel, must you always be so sarcastic?"

Form his part, Danny rubbed his chin as if he was actually mulling over the question. "Why yes, Steve, I believe I must."

"At least you're not arid," Steve said.

"No I am not," Danny agreed, "and stay away from my calendar."

Steve laughed as he guided Arianna out the door. Danny spun around to find Chin pretending to be doing something on the computer while trying to not look like he was listening to Kono and Lou who were staring at Kono's phone screen. Danny knew they were searching for a definition. Good, everyone needs to expand his or her vocabulary.

Steve helped Arianna into the pick-up. Her balance was off so much these days that she willing accepted the help. He rounded the front of the truck, noticing the note. Climbing in, he got her attention. "Hey, what's this?"

Arianna looked honestly confused. "No idea, I didn't notice it."

Opening it up, Steve read it and handed it over. Arianna frowned, "So, is this for you or me? 'We need to talk' is pretty vague."

"I think that is the theme for our lives," Steve said.

"There could be worse themes," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Steve chuckled. "Let's go get that crib. Oh, I blackmailed Chin into helping putting it together tomorrow."

"Do I want to know what you have on Uncle Chin?"

"Probably not."

"Fair enough."

They drove through the late afternoon traffic. The specialty shop was out in Pearl City so they had plenty of time to simply enjoy the ride. Steve spared a glance at his daughter after a couple of minutes. Yep, sound asleep. He didn't stop the affectionate smile that spread across his face. For all the crap the world had shoveled lately, it's all worth it for his daughter and grandson.

Getting very adept at waking a sleeping, pregnant woman, Steve started thumping the seat with his fist when they were about a mile out. Slow awareness is the key; let her wake on her own terms. It would almost be cute if she didn't snore like a freight train. Ever since she started to show, well let's say there wasn't a single team Steve had served with who could top her, collectively. It was worse if she was only catnapping. He braced himself for the snorts and jostled her shoulder.

He was surprised she came immediately awake. "We here already?" she asked completely unabashed.

"Yep. You need help getting out?

Arianna screwed her face up in thought. "Yeah, I think so."

Steve jumped out and sprinted around to her door. He crossed his arms and started laughing. Arianna looked up in despair. "Don't just laugh, help me with this evil thing!"

He reached in to gently disentangle her from her vicious seatbelt that had somehow managed to get caught around her belly and arms. "I won't tell a soul about this, promise."

The whole process of getting the crib seemed to take twice as long as it should in Arianna's opinion. Her dad and the store clerk seemed to hit it off. She gave up and went to deal with the seatbelt she privately nicknamed "Diablo".

Despite Steve's vehement protests, they both shuttled pieces to the nursery. A bag of nuts and bolts never hurt anyone. "I'm still not seeing what's so special about this crib," Steve grunted out as he leaned a sidepiece against the wall.

"It converts as the kid grows," Arianna answered as she shifted a piece before it fell.

"Converts into what? A Tank? Cause I gotta admit that would be cool."

"No, (the 'idiot' implied) it'll go from crib to toddler bed to double bed. All I'll ever need to get is a new mattress when John outgrows the toddler bed," she explained carefully.

"Wow," Steve exclaimed, impressed, "cribs have come a long way since I was a baby."

"And so have phones and T.V.'s and cars. We rarely use horse and buggies anymore."

"You know, there are times when I swear you've absorbed some of Danny's DNA," he stated.

Arianna grinned evilly. "Nope. It's all McGarrett."

"Well, one hundred percent mine, when's Grace coming over to help put everything in place?"

"She's come by after church on Sunday, provided you and Uncle Chin get the crib put together by then. I still need to figure out what to do for a changing table, the dresser is too tall. I guess the floor and a pad will work for a while."

"We'll figure something out because I'm telling you right now; I'm not getting down on the floor to change a messy diaper."

Arianna pondered his declaration and started to snicker. "Is that your oblique way of saying you're getting old?"

"No," he protested, "it's my way of saying they call it hardwood for a reason. Even if you put a rug down it is still hard and rugs are not easy to wash if certain bodily fluids get on them."

"Certain bodily fluids? Really? You're a Navy SEAL and you can't say poo and pee?"

"It's because I'm a SEAL that I refuse to say those words, ever," Steve declared.

"Whatever," she said, humoring him. "Let's get some dinner. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," he pointed out.

She headed for the door calling out, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," over her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday mornings are for lazing about, doing only what's necessary, in most households anyway. The McGarrett home, well that's a whole other story. Steve rose with the sun to swim or run, whatever took his fancy that day. Arianna rose shortly after to run through her own regime. Now days, she always ended in the ocean, letting the water ease the ache the baby weight caused. Sometimes Steve would join her, others, he'd head inside to start breakfast.

Today, since they were expecting Chin, he headed in to prep. Arianna convinced him that wheat germ shakes weren't an acceptable meal. Now breakfast, as well as the other two meals of the day, could be poster children for the food pyramid. What dads won't do for their kids.

Arianna joined him about halfway through the prep work. Grabbing the pre-chopped veggies from the fridge, she asked, "What do you want in your omelets?"

"I'll take the usual. Looks like we need to make a fruit and vegetable run this weekend."

"Yeah. I also want to start stocking up on diapers and wipes. I have some coupons that are about to expire."

"We can go after Chin and I get the crib together, maybe grab lunch before," he suggested.

"Can we get loco moco?" she asked, eyes shining brightly in anticipation.

"I don't recall greasy hamburger being on the approved healthy list," he teased.

"A little grease never hurt anyone. Besides," she switched to sign only, "the doctor says that even with the baby, I need a little more body fat."

Steve, shell-shocked and fish faced, scrutinized the young nitwit standing in front of him. "Are you telling me you are malnourished?" he squawked.

"No, I'm not, promise. She said that I'm too healthy and to eat a burger once in a while at least while I'm pregnant."

"When did you find this out and why didn't you tell me?" Steve rattled out.

"Yesterday's appointment and this morning," she shot back.

Inhaling a calming breath, Steve planted his fists on the island. "What happens if you don't gain the body fat?"

"I run the risk of John being born underweight. Doctor gave me a suggested meal plan," Arianna said, handing him a small booklet. "I basically need to increase my calorie intake."

"We'll take this with when we go. Right now we need to move on. Chin will be here soon."

Chin arrived shortly after they'd cleaned up their dishes. He had Kono with him. "Hey, huapua, you ready to go?"

Arianna immediately looked to Steve for an explanation. "You were complaining the other day that you couldn't clip your toenails. I love you but I have my limits." Arianna's annoyed stare got to him. "What? Don't give me that look. I scheduled mani-pedi's for you and Kono as a treat."

"Thank you," she simply said.

The ladies took off, Kono armed with Steve's credit card. Steve motioned to Chin, "Help me get the stuff from the garage and we can get started."

"She knows you bought extra stuff?" Chin casually asked.

"I want to surprise her," Steve stated.

"I know I have limited experience with pregnant women but what I have learned is that they are particular in their nursery décor," Chin conveyed.

"I go that covered. I used Grace as a spy," Steve said smugly.

Chin shook his head in amusement. "I hope this doesn't backfire on us."

"It won't, guaranteed. Let's get started."

In the departing car, Arianna queried, "I know a diversionary tactic when I see one. What's going on?"

"I honestly have no idea. Steve called me yesterday morning to see if I had any plans. Said he wanted to treat us to some pampering," Kono replied.

"He's up to something."

"That may be but I have his card. What do you say to abusing it?" Kono cackled.

Arianna hesitated. "I'm not sure."

"He didn't give me a spending limit," Kono said temptingly.

"Maybe we can rough it up a little bit," Arianna said.

"That's the spirit! Pampering first though."

The ladies returned by lunchtime with a few bags of shopping goodies. "Hey, give me twenty and I'll have lunch on the table," Arianna said as Steve relieved her of the bags. "Sandwiches okay?" She didn't let him respond as she headed for the kitchen.

Steve turned a puzzled face to Kono. "This all she bought?"

"The second hand store didn't have much for a newborn," Kono informed him.

Steve glared at the bags in his arms, finally throwing them on the couch and storming into the kitchen. He stopped short when Arianna turned a beaming smile at him. "Did you see what I found? Most of the outfits are name brand and they all have their original tags on them!"

Steve's unrighteous indignation fizzled like a cheap firework. "I didn't. Was waiting for you to show me," he said, lying through his teeth.

"If I get them washed today, Grace and I can put everything away tomorrow. You wanna call Uncle Chin and Kono? These will be ready in a few minutes," Arianna gushed.

Steve grinned at her excitement. "I'll get them and come back to help." He kissed her forehead and went to do her bidding.

As the four gathered at the table, Chin said, "I'm surprised you didn't want to inspect our work before we ate."

Arianna giggled. "It was iffy but hunger won. I will be up there before dishes though."

Steve snapped his fingers and joked, "That doesn't give us time to sneak the handyman out the back."

"As if you'd let some stranger put your grandchild's crib together, boss," Kono stated. They laughed at his noncommittal shrug.

True to her word, Arianna headed upstairs the instant the plates were cleared. Stopping abruptly in the doorway, she squealed excitedly, "Dad, you shouldn't have." Sitting in the middle of the room was not only a crib but also its matching changing station.

It took him a few tries to get her attention as she was inspecting the new furniture. "I learn from the best. This will grow with him; a changing station to a dresser. You like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed, wrapping him in the biggest hug she could. "Thank you!"

"No problem. No while Chin is here, where do you want them? We'll place them now so all you and Grace have to do is decorate," Steve said.

After Chin and Kono left, Steve decided to go for a swim and Arianna opted for a nap before heading out to tackle their shopping. Try as she might, she was too aflutter to fall asleep. She'd barely shut the lid on the washer when the lights flashed, indicating someone at the front door.

Not really thinking, she opened the door without looking through the peephole. She was literally without words to see Kai Taylor standing on the porch. Fortunately she didn't have to come up with any as a very intimidating father appeared over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to Arianna," Kai answered, completely ignoring her.

"She has a restraining order against you. You need to leave, now!" Steve demanded.

Finally acknowledging Arianna, he said, "You didn't respond to my note."

Arianna stared at him confused. "What note?"

"The one I left on your car. You were also rude to my mom," he accused.

She looked even more puzzled. "I've never met your mom."

Kai was clearly getting agitated. "You did. In the elevator. She tried to talk to you."

"I'm telling you, it's better for you to leave now. Under your own power," Steve warned.

"I just wanna talk to the mother of my child," Kai shouted.

Steve moved between the two younger people. Signing to his daughter, "Get into the house," he swung his attention to Kai, "You need to leave. I won't say it again. You signed the papers. The baby is no longer your concern." Steve put a hand in the middle of the kid's chest and "gently" shoved him back far enough to close the door.

"Wow, didn't expect that," Arianna said, clearly shaken.

"You want me to call a patrol? Have him picked up for violating the order?"

"No, I think," she started but was interrupted by a huge rock flying through the front window.

Steve was out the door like a shot, chasing down the stupid punk. Arianna texted the Five-0 group line to get one of them to call HPD. She then followed Steve outside. She could see him chasing Kai down the street. Kai didn't stand a chance; they were only a block or so away when Steve overtook him and knocked him to the ground. Soon a cruiser and a familiar Camaro joined them. Kai ended up in the back of the patrol car, off to be booked. Danny gave Steve a ride back to the house. Arianna met them at the gate.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Danny asked as he and Steve approached her.

"I'm good. Can't say the same for the window."

"I have to say, Steven, since I landed on this rock, this is the easiest case I've had. He waived his rights, confessed and provided motive, completely unnecessary mind you, but still motive, which is more than we get out of our criminals, ever. And he topped it off by sharing in front of witnesses. Yes, plural," he added for Arianna's benefit. All I need to do is send pictures of the broken window to HPD."

"Happy to make this easy for you, Danno."

"Eh, my day wouldn't be complete without a McGarrett distress call," Danny said as he inspected the window. "I gotta say though, buddy. You might want to think about replacing this with safety glass. Your record is starting to go down the toilet."

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve replied.

"What do you mean he gave motive? What did he say?" Arianna asked.

The partners looked to each other. "Stop that damn silent communication crap. What did he say?" she demanded.

"He said he wanted to make sure you tell the baby about its father," Danny replied.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Well," Danny said as he snapped a couple of pictures, "I'm off. See you two tomorrow around one."

"Thanks for coming, Uncle Danny."

"Anytime, kiddo, anytime."

Steve waved Danny bye and said, "It looks like I've got a trip to the hardware store. Groceries tomorrow?"

"Looks like," Arianna agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Arianna sat in the back row of the chapel, trying to avoid engaging with anyone she knew. It's the same church she'd attended with her grandparents when she was little. Though it wasn't true, she often thought that she was the only one who'd changed. The people her grandparents age were a little older now and were bring their young grandchildren, their children not being too much older than Arianna. Those who remembered her had welcomed her back with open, loving arms. Normally, it felt wonderful. Today it was smothering.

She spent most of the service ignoring the sermon, rather speaking to God on her own. She needed unbiased advice on what to do about her baby's father. So involved in the private conversation, she missed the start of the benediction. Thankfully her pew mate nudged her shoulder. She caught the interpreter's end of service signing and said "Amen," at the right moment. She deliberately waited for all the other parishioners to leave, hoping the pastor would move on to fellowship. No such luck, not only was he still at the door but he was waiting for her; the interpreter at his side.

"How's Arianna today?" he asked.

"I'm doing good, thank you."

"I noticed you didn't come up for communion. Is there something wrong?" he queried gently.

"Just deep in conversation," she replied.

"My door is always open."

"Thank you, pastor, I appreciate that."

"Where's that father of yours?"

"He caught a case this morning," she said.

"Shame the criminal element can't observe the Sabbath at least," he sighed.

"Yeah, it is. This is the third Sunday in a row someone decided to be and idiot."

"Should we move onto cookies and punch," he suggested.

"I would love to, but I'm meeting friends for brunch," she declined.

"Well you have a good time then." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, I have a good ear."

Arianna arrived first at the restaurant so she snagged a table to wait for Sharon and Ellie. It's been a while since they've been able to get together and she's really looking forward to some girl time. They talk about everything. She even tells them about the incident with Kai, taking their advice into consideration too. They chat long enough that Arianna has to rush to make it home in time to meet Grace.

"Cuttin' it kinda close aren't you?" Steve greeted her.

"Lost track of time," she explained.

"Good for you, you needed it."

"Pastor missed you. How come your home? Thought you had a case."

"We did. Solved it," Steve said.

"Wow! That's impressive even for Five-0. The guy turn himself in or something?" she teased. When she caught sight of the sheepish, half smile on his face, she almost bust a gut laughing. "Oh. My. Lord! You're kidding right? Did he really turn himself in?"

"Not quite," Steve admitted. "He ran into a HPD precinct demanding protection from the two people chasing him."

"You and Uncle Danny?"

"Chin and Kono."

"Well. If that doesn't qualify for the dumbass of the year award, I don't know what does," she snorted.

"At least an honorable mention anyway." The lights flashed. "That would be Danny and Grace."

It didn't take long for the guys to get the hint and retreat to the lanai, leavening the decorating to the ladies. "They're so hopeless," Grace decreed with a grin.

"I wouldn't say hopeless, clueless maybe, but hey, at least they try," Arianna said.

"Yeah, they do get points for that," Grace agreed.

The two worked in silence for a while, Arianna putting away the clothing and baby blankets she'd bought and Grace putting on the crib sheets so she would have a place to arrange and rearrange the myriad of stuffed animals baby John already owned. "Arianna, what's it like?" Grace asked unexpectedly.

"What is what like, punk?"

"Sex," Grace stated.

Arianna froze, flabbergasted. "Don't you think this is a conversation you should have with your parents," she signed.

"I tried and all they say is I'm too young and I need to wait till I'm older and for the right person," Grace signed back.

"Sounds like good advice to me," Arianna hedged. Grace gives her a solid once over, sparing a significant glare at her growing belly. "Look, Grace, sex should be between two people who really care for each other and when you're both old enough to make adult decisions, then it's wonderful. Yes, I know that makes me a hypocrite but we all make mistakes."

"Do you regret it?"

Arianna put down the blanket she was folding. "I do in some ways but I don't regret this little guy," she responded as she rubbed her tummy.

"Are you going to tell me what sex is like?" Grace asked, getting back to the original topic.

Arianna sighed. "It's hot and messy, disgustingly so and yet it is absolutely amazing if you care for your partner and they care for you."

Grace absorbed and pondered the older girl's words. "I think I'm gonna wait a long while."

"Good choice." They went back to their tasks, putting the finishing touches on the nursery decor.

It was early evening when Danny and Grace take their leave. Arianna joins her dad out back, sinking into a chair with a groan of relief. "I'm glad that's done."

"You get everything squared away?"

"Yep. I'm ready as I'll ever be. Grace even helped pack my hospital bag."

"Always better to be prepared, though don't you even think about taking advantage of your mother's preparedness," he growled at her belly.

Arianna laughed. "You'd better listen to your grandpa, John. He knows how to deal with boys who misbehave."

"Speaking of misbehaving boys, you decide what to do about Kai yet?" Steve asked.

Arianna played with the tie on the side of her shirt, searching for the words that would least likely ignite Steve's fuse. "I think so but I'd like your help."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm really not going to like this," Steve said watching her closely. Arianna shrugged.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Duke Lukela queried for the second time. Arianna only nodded. "Okay then, follow me."

Steve watched helplessly as his baby girl disappeared through the holding doors at HPD. He'd been right. He didn't like Arianna's plan at all, but no matter how hard he tried to talk her out of it, she'd stubbornly refused, daring him to come up with an alternative idea.

His sitting in a chair next to Danny at HPD's waiting area was proof that he hadn't been able to. Danny, for his part, thought it was a brilliant plan. "Relax, buddy, Duke's not going to leave her alone with that jackass. He'll take care of her."

Steve turned an appreciative gaze to his partner. "I know but."

"But you want to be the one in there with her. I get it, trust me, I do. Unfortunately, my friend, you have that thousand yard death stare working all too well for you right now. Just chill, be Zen, channel your inner Buddhist monk."

"You're not that funny."

"Au contraire, babe, I am hilarious. Play that word game with Grace. It'll take your mind off of this form a minute," Danny suggested.

Arianna followed Sgt. Lukela through the corridors. Even though she'd seen Five-0's interrogation rooms many times, she'd never been in the hallowed halls of HPD. To say she was nervous would be like saying Uncle Danny talks. She visibly swallowed and wiped her hands on her shorts as Duke led her into the room. Kai sat sullenly at the table, one wrist handcuffed to the chair he was sitting in. "Hello, Kai." She could tell he said something. "If you're going to talk to me, you need to look at me."

Kai lifted his head, a picture of abject misery. "Hello, Arianna."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I see we're dispensing with the pleasantries. That's too long of a story to get into. Suffice it to say that I've seen the light, the error of my ways if you will."

"I'm happy to hear that but it doesn't help with the current situation," she pointed out.

Kai bowed his head in shame. "I'm fully aware of that. I've made a mess of things and I need to make amends. What do you want, Arianna?"

Arianna flicked a glance at Duke, who was standing silent guardian, to bolster her courage. "I want you to relinquish all your rights to the baby. You can seek contact after he or she turns eighteen if they are agreeable."

"Despite my actions implying otherwise, I want my child to know who I am and I want the best for him or her," Kai stated.

"That's reasonable. How about you write a letter, telling the child everything you want and I'll give it to them at some point. Let them make the decision if they want to seek you out. You will have no contact. That goes for your family too," she declared.

"Since I really have no leg to stand on, admittedly by my own making, I'll agree," Kai replied.

Arianna reached into her bag and pulled out a set of papers, sliding them across the table. "You had this all preplanned," Kai said drolly.

"I was raised to always be prepared. I'll give you time to read them." She sat quietly as Kai went through the two pages of legal documents. "The other set is for your records."

"Thank you for being so generous. I'm ready to sign," Kai said.

Duke stepped out briefly and came back with another officer. "Here's the notary."

A few minutes later after the formalities, Arianna rose to follow Duke back through the halls. Kai stopped her. "Thank you for talking your dad out of pressing charges. They told me this morning. I'm still being charged with public intoxication but it could be worse."

Arianna paused with her hand on the door. "Whatever happens, I hope you get your life back together."

"Thank you."

The walk back to the lobby gave Arianna a whole new appreciation for architecture, now that she could pay attention. It was depressing. Yes, the palace holding areas gave one the creeps but that was coincidence, the building wasn't built to house law enforcement. This one had. She wondered how people stood to work in the place, day after day. She hurried her step when she saw the main doors.

It seemed like forever before Duke was escorting Arianna back through the doors. In reality it was maybe forty minutes. Steve had lost two out of the three games he'd played against Grace and Danny managed to type an entire email to his sister. Steve admonished Grace to get back to her studies. She smugly informed him that it was break. Danny swore under his breath when his sister immediately replied. Arianna and Duke stopped in front of them.

"How'd it go?" Steve asked, cutting to the chase.

Before Arianna could respond, Duke spoke up, "She's amazing. I'm seriously considering hiring her as a full time interrogator."

Face shinning with pride, Steve gushed, "That's my girl! He agreed then."

"Yes. He's going to write a letter and I'll hold it for John until he's sixteen. It'll be his choice then if he wants to meet Kai. Kai nor his family will try to contact John until he's eighteen," Arianna confirmed.

"You get this all in writing?" Danny asked.

"Signed and notarized," Duke replied, handing the paperwork to Steve.

"Thanks, Duke," Steve said, clapping the older man on the shoulder.

"Anytime," Lukela replied, blushing a little when Arianna kissed his cheek.

Danny grasped his hand and slapped Duke's other shoulder. "Better not let the wife see that lipstick print, buddy."

The three said thank you again and headed out the door. "I'll run Arianna home and meet you back at HQ," Steve told Danny as they reached the vehicles.

"Sounds like a plan," Danny affirmed. "You did the right thing, kiddo," he praised Arianna.

"I hope so. Thanks for being here, Uncle Danny."

"Not a problem. McGarrett wrangling is in my job description."

"You're under paid then," she joked.

"Don't I know it," he agreed as he opened the car door. Climbing in pulling it shut he repeated, "Don't I know it."

Father and daughter waited for him to pull away before heading to the pick-up. Moving to help her in, Steve stilled when Arianna put her hand on his forearm. He raised questioning eyes to her.

"Thank, Dad, for everything."

"It's what I'm here for. As Danny says, it's in my job description. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Yeah. Thank you anyway," she whispered.

"You're welcome. How about we grab some coco puffs on the way home?"

"I wouldn't say no."

Steve didn't miss the slight wince Arianna made as she climbed up in the truck. "You okay?"

"Yes, my stomach is really tight." At his horrified, panicked expression, she hastily continued, "It's just Braxton Hicks, calm down."

"Braxton Hicks. Practice contractions," she explained.

"And that's normal?"

"Yes, Dad," she assured, "perfectly normal."

"Okay." Steve helped her in and joined her in the cab. "How do you tell the difference between practice and real?"

Arianna wrinkled her nose. "Good question. Intensity of pain, maybe."

"Well, it sure would be nice to know," he muttered without signing.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Arianna said.

"Nothing important," he replied, putting the truck into motion.

Steve dropped the extra box of pastries on the table in the bullpen. The team was standing, looking at the screens. "We have a case?"

"Nope. Doing a little research," Chin answered.

Steve moved so he could see the screen. "Research on what?" He froze in his tracks as he read the subject and heard his team snickering. "Very funny guys. When did she text you?"

"Right after you pulled out of the drive I imagine," Lou said. "She said she was afraid for your mental health. Figured you'd worry until you got some answers."

"We're just trying to help you out, babe," Danny heckled.

"Who needs enemies with friends like you?" Steve groused, retreating to his office to the tune of their snickers.

The merriment didn't last long; they got the call for a double homicide. Everyone rushed into gear. Two women had been found inside an art gallery in Haleiwa Town. When it became clear that the case was going to be a long one, Danny sent a text to Arianna.

 _Hey Rachel is out of town. Would you mind picking up Grace from tennis practice?_

 _I can do that. Send me the details._

Danny quickly typed out the when and where then addressed Steve, "My tab with your daughter is getting quite hefty. I dread the day she starts demanding payback."

Steve had the gall to guffaw. "Oh, I already know she's planning on cashing in for babysitting."

Danny huffed resignedly, "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"Come on. I'll bet interrogating this schmuck will make you forget your fate for a little while," Steve coaxed.

"Maybe," Danny pouted, following Steve down the hall.

The guys pulled into Steve's drive, looking and feeling like roadkill. They'd been all over the island at least three times as clues led them in circles. Steve was certain if he blinked too long, he would be sound asleep wherever he was. Glancing at his partner he knew Danny wasn't fairing any better.

"Hey, Danno," Steve called out, "you and Grace can bunk here tonight."

"I'd argue but that would be expending energy I don't currently possess."

Steve couldn't muster a reply. The two men trudged wearily into the house. A side lamp put out enough illumination to highlight a note in Graces' handwriting. "Wake us in the morning before you leave. Love you both." Steve barely made it onto the bed before he was out. Danny managed to get only one shoe off.

With one eye cracked open, Steve tried to discern exactly what had woken him up. It wasn't the pressing need to use the head, though that might get him to actually get out of bed. It wasn't the light streaming through the deck door. The curtains were closed. Wait, there it was! That's what brought him to consciousness; the two very distinct giggles and the deeper, rumbling chuckle. There were certainly worse ways to be woken up.

Following the noise, Steve found his family on the lanai, telling jokes and eating. Lunch? Supper? He wasn't sure what you call a meal at three in the afternoon. "Hey, any of that for me?

"It's about time you joined us. We toyed with calling Max to come see if you were still alive," Danny joked.

"Don't let him fool you, Uncle Steve, Danno's only been up for fifteen minutes," Grace confessed, easily ratting her father out.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Danny whined.

"The side that'll get me more dumplings," she admitted.

"Priorities are priorities, Danno," Steve ribbed, ruffling Grace's hair and plopping down in a chair.

"Case solved or do you have to go back?" Arianna asked.

"We're waiting on the lab. They're a bit backlogged. We'll have to head in when we get the results," Danny answered. "For now, we're going to sit back, eat this delicious food and enjoy the delightful company."

"Speaking of company, Dad, Aunt Mary called. She's going to be here for John's birth. She agreed to be in the delivery room with me," Arianna announced, watching Steve closely for his reaction.

Steve chewed his mango very slowly, very carefully while he digested the news. "Where's she going to stay?"

"She says she has a line on that little rental down the street."

"When's she gonna be here?" he asked wondering who was going to pay for Mary's little vacation.

"She wants to be here about three weeks before my due date in case he decides to come early," Arianna said.

"It'll be good to see Mary and Joanie again. I'll bet those pictures don't really show how big she's gotten, right babe," Danny interjected, reading his partner's demeanor.

"Yeah," Steve grunted, "it'll be good." He tried his best to put on a smile. He didn't want to dim Arianna's happiness.

They got about an hour of down time before Charlie called from the lab. Arianna agreed to take care of Grace and the men were off. "Catch the bad guys," Grace yelled after them.


	18. Chapter 18

Mary and Joan's arrival heralded chaos. The rental fell through at the last minute, at least according to Mary. There was nothing out there in her price range (honest to God, Steve). It boiled down to Mary sleeping on a cot in the living room with Joan next to her in a portable crib. Their routines were so messed up that even Arianna was getting testy. With just two weeks left till her due date, Steve was desperate to keep her calm and her blood pressure down. It wasn't so bad during the day because Arianna was still teaching, for one more week anyway. It's the night that is the problem.

Steve reflected on last night as an example. He'd came home early to find Arianna in the living room picking up what looked to be a million toys, some of which Steve was sure belonged to the new baby. "What's going on?"

Arianna shot him a dirty, incredulous look. "Joan has figured out how to climb out of the play pen. That's what's going on! Oh and climb stairs and open doors."

Steve switched his gaze from his daughter to his niece. Well that explains why Joan is in her highchair in the study. "Where's Mary?" All he received was another scathing look. "Not here, got it. She's been gone since you got home then."

"No, only about thirty minutes or so."

Steve's jaw dropped. "Joan did all this in half an hour?"

"No, that would be the mess in the kitchen. This," she said, sweeping her arm to take in the whole chaos, "this she did before that."

"Mary took off and left this to you?" he nearly shouted. "What was she thinking?"

"That I wouldn't mind, seeing as she hasn't had some 'me time' in so long that she's sure I'll understand watch Joan for a few hours," Arianna snorted.

Arianna was vibrating with nerves. Steve jumped into action. "You sit down for a minute while I tackle this and the kitchen. I'm assuming Mary thought this was cute."

"Dad, I told her when she got here that I didn't want Joanie playing with John's toys. I wanted him to have new things. Just his own," Arianna sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He put his armful of toys on the chair and gathered his little girl close. "I know," he hand spelt.

She snuffled a few more times and pulled back to see his face. "I love Aunt Mary, Dad, I do and she does a great job mothering most of the time but since she's been here, she's kinda taken a vacation in that department. I know she was joking but she mentioned that this would be good practice for me. I didn't find it funny. I think there's something going on in her life that's causing this odd behavior and as much as I want to help, Dad, it's too much! She won't correct Joan and gets mad when I do."

As she paused, Steve said, "I've noticed how it is but I didn't realized it was this bad."

Arianna grimaced. "Work has been a tad distracting for you so you're excused. Honestly though, I'm near the end of my rope, with finishing up school and getting ready for the baby. Dad, can you talk to her? Find out what's wrong and ask her to get her act back together, please."

Steve nodded. "I'll talk to her tonight. Even I have to admit, this isn't like Mary. She's been so responsible since she adopted Joan. I'll get to the bottom of this, promise."

Things didn't go exactly as planned. Mary didn't come back until really late and then she was gone even before Steve got up. She left a note explaining they'd be on the North Shore most of the day. At least Arianna got a little bit of a break that afternoon. He waited until after dinner to talk with Mary.

"Mary, I love having you here but."

"But what, Steve? Your little sister and niece are too much of a bother?" Mary grilled him, immediately on the defensive.

Steve was nonplused. "Mary, you want to tell me what's going on? And before you say 'nothing' remember that I know you. This isn't you and frankly you're stressing Arianna to her breaking point. She's having a difficult time as it is without your current whatever this is. So what's going on?"

Mary twisted her hands in her lap. "Look, Steve, I know I've been a little irresponsible and I'm sorry. I'll do better."

"Mary, that's nice but I think it would be best if you and Joan moved in to a hotel."

"You're kicking me out?" she shrieked.

"If you want to see it that way," Steve calmly replied. "I've got you a room at the Aqua Bamboo Waikiki. It's an extended stay."

"I can't afford it," Mary started.

Cutting her off, Steve said, "I'm paying for it. All you'll need to pay for is food. Look, Mary, I love you and Joanie but it's too much stress on Arianna."

"No, Steve, I really mean I can't afford it. I lost my job a while ago."

He wasn't surprised. "What have you been living on and why didn't you tell me?"

"So you could run in, save the day and say I told you so? No thanks," she scoffed.

He opened his mouth to refute her claim but snapped his jaw shut at her scathing look. "I'll pay for everything and we'll figure out things after the baby gets her," he said instead.

Mary's shoulders dropped in resignation and relief. "Fine. Help me pack."

Steve nodded.

Two nights later, Steve was wishing he'd let Mary stay. Arianna shook his shoulder again and repeated, "Dad, its time. The contractions are five minutes apart and my water broke."

"Okay, I'm up. Have you called Mary?" Steve asked, yawning.

"She's going to put Joan in the daycare and meet us there."

"Okay, good! Let's go!" Steve said pushing her towards the door.

Arianna's whole body tensed, "Hang on a sec," she moaned, grabbing his arm in a vice grip. Steve waited while she rode out the contraction, rubbing her back. When she was able to breathe normally again, she giggled, "Dad, you may want to put some pants on."

Steve looked down at his sleep pants and bare chest. "You might be right."

Fully aware of his passenger and totaling freaking out over every groan made by her, Steve drove with a control that would've made Danny pass out from shock. He did abuse his status by pulling into the police lot, using his decal. "Wait here. You're beyond walking. I'll get a wheelchair," he barked out.

Arianna wanted to laugh but a contraction started. "'Kay," she ground out.

Mary arrived while they were still getting Arianna into a room. "How's she doing?"

"They kicked me out. I don't know," Steve decried.

"Calm down, Gramps, it's all going to be fine."

"I know that. I need to be there for her," Steve stated.

"You will be. Hang in there."

The nurse came out and directed them to Arianna's room. "Hey, kamali'i wahine, how ya doing?" Steve asked, brushing her hair back.

"Not much like a princess right now more like a robot with all these gadgets," she replied.

Taking in the surrounding equipment, Steve said, "There seems to be a lot of it. The only one I don't recognize is that one." He pointed to the cardiotocograph.

Mary slapped the side of his head. "That monitors the baby's heart rate and the contractions. Should we be worried that you know so much about medical equipment? Oh, look, another's starting."

Arianna snatched Steve's hand and crushed his fingers together. He knew better than to remind her of her breathing exercises right then so he gritted his teeth and didn't flinch. Mary smirked.

As the contraction waned, the nurse came in. "My, that was a good one. Keep those up and that baby will be here in a few hours." She smiled cheerfully as she adjusted machines and patted her patient on the leg. "I'll be back to check on you I a while." Steve swore she skipped out of the room, blissfully unaware of him lunging to keep Arianna from getting out of bed and decking the woman.

"That woman is a troll," Arianna snarled.

"I think she looks like a fairy. Tinkerbell maybe," Mary said.

"It's a costume," the mother-to-be muttered.

"If she's an impostor, I'll arrest her," Steve told her comfortingly.

"You have your cuffs on you?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, my, god! You two haven't changed," Mary sighed dramatically.

Two identical pairs of hazel eyes focused on her. "Would you want us too?"

Steve took the opportunity during one of the doctor's checks to call Danny since it was a more reasonable hour. "Hey, Danno, not gonna make it in today. It's baby time!"

"Wow! That's great. How lone has she been in labor?" Danny asked.

"About five hours. Doctor said it'll be anytime now," Steve gleefully replied.

"That's really quick labor. How's she holding up?" Danny continued.

"Pretty good though I may never play guitar again."

"Yeah, Rachel almost broke my pinkie finger. Just be grateful you aren't going to be in the room for the main event. Rach said words that to this day I swear she made up despite her protests otherwise," Danny joked.

"I'm happy to leave that part to Mary," Steve confirmed. "They're waving me back in."

"Keep us posted. Give Arianna my love."

"Will do," he replied and hung up. Stepping back into the room he said, "So what's the verdict?"

"I'm at seven centimeters so she says it shouldn't be too long now," Arianna said.

"She hasn't changed her mind about the epidural so I hope your hand is up to it," Mary smirked.

"I'm a SEAL. I can take anything you can dish out," Steve stated confidently.

It was about an hour later and the doctor declared it was time. Steve made a hasty retreat to the waiting room where he found the entire team sitting expectantly.

"You guys didn't have to be here."

"We wanted to," Kono said.

"This is much better than paperwork," Danny added.

"Besides, we figured it would take all four of us to keep you from charging the room when she screams," Lou reports.

"Thanks, guys," Steve chokes out.

They do their best to keep him distracted. Danny and Chin put restraining hands on his forearms when a wounded animal like cry emanates from Arianna's room. Lou assures him it's natural and everything is okay. They went through their entire repertoire and Kono was talking about wedding plans as a last resort when Mary came out wearing a tired grin.

"Hey, Grandpa, come meet your grandson," she said quietly.

Steve stood looking more nervous than anyone had ever seen him. "He's really here," he whispered, half statement, half question.

"Well hurry up and get in there you big goof. We'd like to meet our nephew sometime this year," Danny said breaking the moment.

Steve shot him an annoyed, grateful look before heading for his daughter's room. He froze in the doorway, absorbing the sight. Arianna appeared exhausted yet happily content. She held a small bundle in her arms and she was gently tracing the baby's face with her fingers. He didn't want to interrupt the moment so he waited until she noticed him to enter.

"He's perfect," she sighed.

Steve stepped up to the bed. His desire must have shown on his face because she immediately held out the baby for him to hold. Steve pulled his grandson into his chest, snuggling him up close. "He's so tiny," he marveled.

"Five pounds eight ounces, twenty inches," she said.

"He's perfect," Steve announced, repeating her earlier words.

"Yeah," she whispered. "You want to take him out to meet everyone, you can?"

A bemused look crossed his face. "How'd you know they're here?"

"Dad, they're ohana. Go show him off. I know you're dying to."

"I promise to bring him back," he said as the nurse, who'd been quiet in the room, checked the bracelets on his wrist and the baby's foot.

"You were smart to prearranged this," she said as she let go of the band, "most people don't think about it when it's someone other than the father involved."

Annoyed at her comment (which thankfully Arianna hadn't heard) he let some of the feeling bleed into his tone when he stated, "We like to be prepared."

The waiting area went silent as Steve arrived with this precious bundle. He gazed down at the newborn. "John Steven McGarrett, I'd like you to meet your ohana."

The team gathered around him to coo over the baby but it was Danny, naturally, who said, "You gonna hog him to yourself, McGarrett, or you gonna let the rest of us hold him?"

As each one took a turn, Steve pulled Danny aside. "You mind sticking around a minute after everyone goes? Arianna wants to speak with you."

Danny pulled back in surprise but recovered quickly. "I can do that."

Knowing Arianna was probably anxious to have her son back, the group made their departure, sending their best wishes and promising to bring food around for when Arianna and the baby got home. Danny followed Steve and John back to the baby's mother. They found her dozing but she woke with a sleepy smile as the men entered.

"Hey, everyone get to meet him?" she asked.

"Yes, and we're all truly smitten. He's absolutely wonderful," Danny said.

"Yeah, he is. Uncle Danny, I was wondering if you would be John's godfather and if you'd be okay if I asked Grace to be her godmother?"

Danny, never at a loss for words, took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I would be honored to share the god parenting roles with my daughter, but are you sure?"

"Positive. I talked it over with Dad. There's no one else I'd trust with my son after him and Grace has all the qualities of an exceptional human being that he'll be lucky to learn."

Danny teared up. "I'm honored. I'll bring Grace over after you've been home and you can ask her personally. For now, I'm gonna head out and let you get some rest. Congratulations, kiddo."

Once Danny left, a nurse came in to attend to the patients. Arianna watched gleefully as Steve gave John his first bath and belly laughed when John peed down the front o his shirt. "Okay, should've expected that," he admitted.

"I'll get you a scrub top," the nurse offered.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," Steve said.

As the nurse left, Steve turned to find Arianna feeding John. "He sure knows how to eat," she observed in amusement.

"Yeah he does," Steve agreed as they watched him suck down the bottle. "Mary left to take care of Joan. Said she'd swing by after lunch.

"The doctor said I'd probably get to go home this afternoon."

Steve looked terrified. "So soon?" he whined.

Arianna giggled. "Don't worry, Dad, we can handle it. Why don't you go home, take a shower and get some rest. You can come back and spring me."

Steve shook his head no. "You don't have an interpreter here. I'm not leaving you alone."

"I can handle it. The staff knows I'm deaf. It'll be okay. If it helps any, Sharon and Doug will be by this morning so they can help if I need it."

"Arianna," Steve said.

"Dad, women have been having babies for a long time."

"You're not just any woman. You're my daughter and this is your first," Steve stated in his officer's voice.

"Fine," she conceded, "but you have to change that shirt."

"I knew you'd see it my way. I'll be right back," he said as he ducked into the bathroom with the scrub tope the nurse had dropped off.

Arianna smiled as she watched her tiny son sleeping in the plastic crib next to her bed. She was in that strange state between elation and complete exhaustion. Steve emerged as her eyes slid closed. He kissed her cheek, adjusted John's blanket and sank down in the surprisingly comfy chair next to them. At some point, the nurse covered him in a blanket, checked on them and let them sleep.

Sharon and Doug showed up a couple of hours later, bearing gifts. Arianna was finishing up changing the baby's diaper. "Hey! How's the new mommy?" Doug asked while Sharon immediately scooped the baby up.

"I'm good so far. The true test will be when we get home," Arianna replied.

"At least you have help. Where is the Commander?" Doug asked.

"He's getting some lunch. They're not going to let me go until late this afternoon and."

"You refused to eat the hospital food right," Sharon said. "I'll take your blush as confirmation. Arianna, he's beautiful."

Doug scoffed. "Boys aren't," moving closer to get a better look, "oh, he is beautiful."

"So you two need to find your someone and give John some playmates," Arianna hinted.

"Not for a long time," Doug protested. Sharon kept quiet, as Arianna already knew she had a guy on her mind.

"You could always have another one," Doug suggested.

"Not a chance!" Arianna stated vehemently. "I'm done with men. I have a poor record as it is. With my luck the next one would be serial killer and Dad would have to arrest him or another one. Man, I really do know how to pick them."

"Who am I arresting?" Steve asked as he entered the room.

"Arianna's next boyfriend," Doug replied for her, as she was busy taking her son into her arms.

"Oh, have I met him?" Steve asked perplexed.

"No, but neither has Arianna," Sharon said.

Steve's eyebrows scrunched down. "Now I'm really confused."

"There's no guy and there won't be for a very long time. Quit teasing him, you two," Arianna said, trying to clear the air.

Steve gave up trying to figure out what was going on. "I have good news. Doc said as soon as the pediatrician clears John, you're free to go. They've already started processing your papers. The nurse said you can get dressed if you want. You can even shower."

"That sounds wonderful. Sharon, will you stay and give me a hand?" Arianna begged.

"And that is our cue to make ourselves scarce," Doug announced.

"Uh, yeah. We'll take John for a walk down the halls," Steve agreed. They made a hasty exit to the accompaniment of laughter.

"I'm just gonna go towards the nurses' station," Doug stammered, blushing a little.

"That blond is cute," Steve said of the only nurse on the ward that was even close to the younger man's age.

"Uh, yeah," Doug managed, turning even redder.

"Good luck, man," Steve said as he went in the opposite direction.

Steve strolled to the end of the hall so he could look out the window. Even though he knew the infant in his arms couldn't see the view, Steve couldn't resist. "Look, John, that's the Pacific Ocean out there. When you get a little bigger, your mom and I are going to teach you to swim and surf. Maybe the two of us can convince her that you should learn to dive too."

So absorbed in his one sided conversation, Steve didn't notice the elderly an approaching until they were side by side. "That view never fails to take my breath away."

Steve jerked, surprised. "Ed McKay, what are you doing here?"

McKay puffed with pride. "My granddaughter is having her first. I see you settled down and now have your own bundle of joy," he said tipping his head at the baby cooing in Steve's arms.

Steve cleared his throat. "This is my grandson actually."

McKay nonplused, said, "Mighty fine looking boy. His momma okay?"

It took a second for the dots to connect, for Steve to really understand what the man was asking. "Yeah, my daughter's great. We left the room so she could get dressed. She's going home soon."

McKay briefly showed his relief. "That's good. Congratulations, you're gonna love being a grandpa. You can spoil them rotten, get them hyped on sugar and then gently push 'em out the door and back to their parents."

Steve chuckled, "That sounds amazing but this little tyke and his mommy live with me. The best I can hope for is to send him to his room."

"Well, I wish you all the best, sailor." McKay clapped him on the back. "Treasure every moment. They go by so fast."

"I will. Thanks." Steve watched the old sailor saunter down the hall. "So little man, let's go see if Mommy is ready to go."


	19. Chapter 19

Steve, who'd faced down terrorists, dirty bombs and the worst criminals Hawaii could offer up, knew he was being confronted with the most terrifying situation ever, driving his daughter and newborn grandson home. All of Danny's rants about his driving skills suddenly made sense (a situation that was happening more frequently and would never be mentioned to the man). He drove more carefully than the time his team helped transport an insurgent's homemade dirty bomb. He also decidedly ignored the knowing, faintly smug looks Arianna kept giving him from the backseat.

"We're not going to break if you go the speed limit," she smirked. He grunted and made a sign that vaguely resembled "whatever."

"I think your grandpa is a giant goof. What do you think, John?" She giggled at his disgruntled frown in the rearview.

Steve couldn't have been more relieved as he parked at the house if he'd tried. He turned in the seat. "Wait for me to help." Arianna made a funny face but didn't argue. He came around to open the door and help her out. Reaching around her, he handed over the overnight bag and then reached in to get the baby carrier.

"I can get him, Dad."

"I've got him," Steve replied. Again, he got a strange look which he ignored. He ushered Arianna into the house with a wave of his arm and a tilt of his head. Once inside he said, "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I'm sorry but what?" Arianna asked, honestly confused by the question.

"You want to go upstairs and lie down? You wanna sit on the couch? What do you want?" Steve reiterated and only a well versed person on the nuances of a McGarrett would catch the slight twitch to his movements.

Arianna got the clue. "Dad, it's okay. We've got this."

Steve drew in a deep breath and held it before slowly letting it out. "Of course we do," he agreed.

"What we don't know, we'll figure out as we go. Now, I've heard that it's wise to sleep when the baby's sleeping so since I have about two hours till John's next feeding, I'm going to follow that sage advice and take a nap."

Steve mulled over the information for exactly two point seven seconds and said, "Me too." He followed her to the nursery.

Arianna took one look at his eager face and said, "Come on, Gramps, you can help put him to bed for the first time in his room."

"I'll never be gramps," he groused.

"Okay, we'll work on that two."

With John all tucked in, the two adults headed for their respective rooms, each armed with a monitor. Both were asleep almost before their heads hit their pillows. Three generations of McGarretts all under one roof.

Steve awake to a nagging feeling he'd forgotten something. Rolling over to check the clock, the baby monitor stared at him, accusingly, from the nightstand, lights dead. He swallowed the panic that welled up inside as the sounds from downstairs wove through his filters, telling him there was no threat, at least not a physical one. He snatched up the monitor as he headed downstairs.

Arianna blushed and looked sufficiently chastised when she saw him shake the monitor. "Won't do it again," she said pre-emptively.

"Good. Hey, Mary, when did you get here?" he asked, depositing the equipment on the coffee table.

"We've only been here a little while. Thought I could help with your first evening home," Mary replied. "Joan was a little older but that first night was memorable in more ways than one."

"I'll bet," he affirmed. "I'll go see what I can put together for dinner."

"Got it covered, big brother. I made a casserole from the cookbook you gave me at Christmas." At his dubious look, she added, "Arianna's already given it her stamp of approval."

Steve looked to his daughter for confirmation but she was busy playing peek-a-boo with John. Steve rolled his eyes at his sister. "Don't think I've forgotten that Thanksgiving turkey, Mary."

"Oh. My. God. Steve, let it go. That was years ago."

"And you have yet to prove you can do better," Steve retorted.

"My word!" Arianna exclaimed. "Hold John." She placed the baby into Steve's arms and stormed to the kitchen.

"I guess she was paying more attention than I thought," Mary mused.

Steve looked down at John then to Mary. "Guess so."

It wasn't too long before they were being called to wash up and set the table. Steve marveled at the loss of authority in his own home. He took some small comfort in directing Mary to the table, you know, since his arms were full and Joanie was attached to his left leg like Velcro.

Mary wrangled Joan in to her highchair. John snuggled into the bouncy seat Danny secretly attached to the table. Steve sat and took up his utensils and he couldn't help himself. It was as if his muscles had a mind of their own. His fork rose up to his nose and he sniffed what was on it. Mary rolled her eyes at his actions. Arianna snickered while signing, "It won't kill you."

He let out a long sigh and took a bite, chewing carefully. "Hey, this isn't too bad."

"Wow! The Steve stamp of approval. Have I finally redeemed myself?" Mary scoffed.

"Not even close but this is a good start," he replied.

The siblings laughed and joked throughout the meal. Joan managed to keep sixty percent of her food on her plate though only about twenty percent of that made it into her mouth. Steve took seconds, claiming the first helping was only tow bites when Mary teased him. Arianna tried to hide her lack of appetite by pushing her food around to make it seem like she'd eaten.

Steve noticed, despite her efforts, but he waited until they were clearing the dishes to say something. "Not very hungry tonight?"

"My stomach is a little off," she admitted.

He reached out to feel her forehead. "You're not warm. Why don't you and John head for bed? It's no like you don't deserve the rest."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll put John in the bassinet in my room."

Steve studied her expression. "Okay, but if it gets too much, wake me. Promise?"

"Promise," she agreed. Calling out to Mary and Joan, she made her way up the stairs with the baby.

"She looks exhausted," Mary observed.

"Well she did give birth less than twenty-four hours ago," Steve said sarcastically.

Mary ignored him. "Did you ever imagine there'd be a day when three generations of McGarretts would be under this roof?"

Steve tilted his head at the odd question. "Never really thought about it."

"I don't know, I guess when Mom died and Dad sent us away I figured this place would…" she tapered off.

"I guess Dad kept the place for the memories," Steve said in answer to the unasked question.

"Yeah, well," Mary said shaking herself, "it's time for me and the kid to head out. I'll call tomorrow, see if you survived the night."

Steve pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Mary." After she left, he closed up the house and retired to his own room, checking on his progeny on the way. He wasn't all that tired but the thought of staying up alone depressed him. He could kill some time reading a book he'd started before Arianna moved in. Steve made it only a few pages before his eyelids started to droop. As he dozed off he couldn't help thinking how happy his dad would've been.


	20. Chapter 20

Four days later, Steve was more than ready to return to work. He's sure someone, somewhere has already thought about using newborns for sleep depravation training, he was simply at a loss as to why they hadn't done it yet. He sank down into his desk chair, willing all his muscles to relax and marveling at the complete lack of sound. It. Was. Perfect. He powered up the computer, started the coffee while he waited for it to boot, remembered that he hadn't brushed his teeth, grabbed the spare brush and paste from his desk, took advantage of the empty restroom, poured himself a cup (doctoring it to perfection) on his way back to his desk and pulled up his email as he sat down.

Chin parked next to Steve's truck, surprised the man was there so early. The whole team figured Steve wouldn't make it in until ten at the earliest. Chin himself had picked eleven-thirty, good thing he'd only put in twenty. Chin could smell the coffee as he opened the doors. Giving the office a sweeping glance, he saw the lights on in the boss's office. He was about to tap a knuckle on the door when he got a good look at the man. He dropped his hand while backing away, quietly. In his own office, Chin found a Sharpie and a piece of paper.

The others came trickling in, each stopping to read the sign on the door, chuckling and taking up the pen dangling next to it. Every single on of them suppressed their laughter as they passed Steve's office. The man in question barely registered their presence, waving absently at their greetings. When eight o'clock rolled around, he emerged from his office to attend the daily briefing.

"Okay, guys, what did I miss?" he asked.

"What? No baby stories? No pics? What kind of grandpa are you?" Danny grilled him.

"A very proud one," Steve retorted.

"Well, prove it then," Kono demanded.

"Also one who was tired this morning, he forgot his phone," he whispered sheepishly.

"That ain't the only thing he forgot," Lou muttered.

"What's that, Lou?" Steve questioned.

"Nothing," Lou coughed into his hand.

Danny, who was standing next to Steve, tried unsuccessfully to swallow his chuckle, started coughing in earnest. Steve reached over to pound on his partner's back. "Thanks," Danny chocked out.

"Yeah, no problem," Steve replied, adjusting his shoulders. "All right, so back to my question."

"We've been working on paperwork. Crime's been slow the last few days," Chin answered, trying to hide his own smirk.

Steve was baffled. "Okay, guys, what's going on? I know I'm not firing on all cylinders but I can tell you're keeping something from me." He tried to stare them down but the dark circles under his eyes made his attempt less effective.

After his look turned a bit wearier, Kono took pity on him. "It must have bee dark when you got dressed this morning, boss."

Steve gave her a confused frown. "I had the bedside lamp on."

"Were you distracted?" Kono gently queried.

"John was on the bed. I was watching him so Arianna could shower. Why?"

Danny cleared his throat to get Steve's attention. Smoothing down the front of his shirt with one hand, he tugged on Steve's shirt with his other.

Steve glanced down. "Ah, hell."

"Gotta say I'm a little impressed, hoss," Lou remarked. "I can't figure out how you managed to get it buttoned like that." He tilted his head as if he was mentally realigning the shirt. "Then again, maybe it's because it is wrong side out that you were able to do so."

Steve gave his shirt a closer inspection. It was not only misaligned but he'd successfully gotten the fifth button and the third mixed up. "Huh."

"I sure hope you let Arianna teach John how to dress," Lou teased.

"Hey, if I talk to Renee, I'll bet she ahs some stories about you," Steve returned.

"You heard the man. Let's get to the briefing," Lou deflected.

Danny patted Steve consolingly. "Don't worry, buddy, it gets better when they start sleeping through the night."

"Perfect, when's that?" Steve pleaded.

"At about six months." He added, "No joke," before Steve could form a reply.

They finished up the meeting without further Steve teasing, much to his relief. He and Danny were sitting in Danny's office to shoot the breeze a little when Mary arrived with Joanie in tow. "Hey, Mare, what's up?"

Mary held out her hand and dropped three items into her brother's lap. "I am so not your personal assistant."

Danny resisted the urge to smirk at the items she deposited in his partner's lap; his phone, wallet and badge. "It really does get better, babe," he consoled. "Maybe you'll get lucky and John will be an over achiever."

Steve's jaw cracked with his yawn. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Mary," he said, putting the items in their proper places.

"No biggie, we were heading this way anyway."

"How early did you swing by the house?"

"It was about eight-thirty or so. Arianna was finishing breakfast," Mary replied.

"Finishing? She started at six," Steve stated.

"John had a blow out so she had to bathe him again. He also spit up all over her so she had a second shower herself," Mary informed them, juggling Joan on her hip.

Danny chuckled and reached out for Joan. "I'll never forget when Rachel's mom visited after Grace was born. First time she held her, Grace let loose with an entire bottle's worth of milk. She volunteered to stay in a hotel that time."

"Remind me again why you waited till now to share these enlightening stories with me," Steve casually said.

"These things need to be experienced. One can't do that if you have forewarning," Danny gloated. Joan was trying to pick his pockets and he deftly distracted her with a pen.

"Well, I hate to dump and run but I'm going to be late," Mary said as she rescued Danny from getting a pen shove up his nose.

Steve took careful notes of the scenarios in front of him. He wished, prayed that he would be half as good a grandfather as Danny was a father. If anything, he had a good role model to emulate. He let out another enormous yawn as Chin popped his head in the door.

"Guys, we've got a case."

"That's really my cue to beat it. Come on, Joan. See you tonight, Steve," Mary called out as she left.

Steve sent a quick text to Arianna and followed Danny to the bullpen. Time to earn his paycheck.


	21. Chapter 21

Arianna let out another deep breath, trying very hard not to cry. She was beyond exhausted. She tried to sleep when John did but he only slept for an hour or two at a time. Even though she and her dad traded off getting up in the night, it hadn't helped. She was concerned about Steve at work. His text, _I'm OK. Danno's got my back,_ made her smile but did little to ease her worry.

"John, what do you say we go for a walk? We can stop by the store for more diapers. It might also distract me. Let's go young man."

Double checking to make sure she had everything, Arianna strapped the baby into his stroller, setting out at a moderate pace. It had been five months since she'd been able to do any strenuous exercise and she didn't want to over do it. At the curb, she switched directions to head for her old house. She purposely hadn't bee by it since it sold and her curiosity was piqued.

It was a pleasant day out, one of the rare days where it didn't look like rain was in the forecast. Arianna relished every minute. Before she knew it she was on her old block. The house looked completely different; new siding, new porch, all the vegetation ripped out and a new lawn in place. Arianna felt the tears well up in her eyes. Up until now, she hadn't missed the place. Her introspection was broken by a familiar hand waving in her face.

"Hey, Miss McG!"

"Kogi, good to see you."

"We've missed you. Is that the baby?"

Arianna pealed back the light blanket. "John, this is one of my favorite delinquents."

"Ah, he's cute. Are you moving back?" Kogi asked.

"Sorry, kid, I'm not," she answered.

"That stinks," he declared.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It's good to see you but I've got to be going. It's almost feeding time."

"Stop by more often, 'kay," Kogi stated.

"I will, promise." Arianna turned the stroller to go back up the street.

H50H50

Danny looked up from his paperwork when someone passed his office. He watched a sullen Duke Lukela make his way to Steve's office. The Commander's easy smile froze on his face and Danny watched his partner crumple to the ground. Chin must have bee watching too as both men were up and running before Duke could shout for help.

The three men managed to get their friend onto the couch. While Danny attended to Steve, Chin turned to Lukela. "What happened here?"

Duke visibly swallowed. "There's been an accident. A guy ran a red light. A good Samaritan managed to push the stroller out of the way but the car struck him and Ari..." He couldn't finish.

Danny stood from his crouch over his partner to question his fellow officer. "How bad?" When Duke paled further, Danny repeated, "How bad?"

"The baby is fine, but the Samaritan and Arianna." He cleared his throat, "They were both declared dead at the scene," Duke whispered.

A moan from behind them pre-empted any replies. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy," Danny ordered, pushing Steve back as he tried to sit up.

Chin pulled Duke out to the bullpen to get more info and to give Danny privacy to help his partner. Danny gave him a grateful half-smile. He kept a restraining hand on Steve's shoulder until the others left the office. He turned back to assess Steve's status. Steve blinked myopically as he soundlessly mouthed words.

"Deep breaths, babe, deep breaths."

"Danny, tell me I heard wrong. Please tell me!"

Danny's eyes teary at the pleading tone and desperation in his best friend's gazed. "I wish I could, buddy. You don't know how much I wish I could."

Steve knew he was operating in a fog. Knew he needed to pull himself together but for once in his life he couldn't. All the techniques the Navy taught him, failed him. He let Danny and Chin deal with everything while he took refuge in the numbness he felt. The worried looks from his ohana didn't even register.

Mary was at the house when the truck and Camaro pulled into the drive. She rushed out to greet the group. She tried to help as Steve unbuckled John from his car seat and grabbed the diaper bag. Steve shrugged her off, taking John in the house.

Mary turned a troubled gaze to his partner. "Danny, is he okay?"

"He's been like that since we got the news. It was tough getting him to identify himself to CPS so we could collect John. I think he's still processing."

"This isn't like him," Mary stated.

"Steve's been through a lot of shit but this is something else," Chin said as he joined the pair. "We need to give him some time."

The trio went into the house, hoping to see Steve downstairs. The room was empty. Mary made coffee. They took turns entertaining Joan. When thirty minutes passed with still no sign of Steve, Danny made the executive decision to hunt down his grieving brother.

Steve was sitting in the rocker in the nursery, staring at John sleeping in his crib. "Was he drunk?" he asked the man leaning on the door jam.

"No," Danny shook his head, "he was texting."

Steve lifted his tear stained face to stare directly at his friend. "Danny, what am I going to tell John? He's not even a week old and he's an orphan."

Danny moved to stand by the crib. "He may be an orphan but he's far from orphaned. He's got ohana by the boatload. We'll help him know his mom."

"I suppose this is where you tell me to get my shit together and start dealing with things," Steve said flatly.

"Only if you want me too," Danny replied with a shrug.

"Not really."

"Good, cause I'm the last person to be saying that shit. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. How about just sitting here with me for awhile."

"I can do that," Danny replied, sliding down the wall to take a position on the floor next to Steve's chair.


	22. Chapter 22

He blinked rapidly, trying to bring his watch into focus but couldn't quite succeed. It had been an extremely long day and his body was telling him to give in and sleep. He couldn't do that though. He'd made a promise and he would keep it. Glancing at the person in the bed, he sighed. Chin stood up and ran a soothing hand up and down Steve's arm, hoping to banish the latest dream he knew the man was having if the agitated movements were to be read correctly. Slowly, his friend settled down and Chin moved back to the recliner someone on the staff had brought in, much better than the hard plastic chair across the room.

Chin took in the single I.V. line they'd managed to get in. It was almost empty and the nurse would be in soon to switch it out. They were all counting the hours by the number of times they switched out the bags, 12 total so far, thirty-six hours. The doctors warned them that another head injury so close to Steve being shot in the head was something to be avoided but how do you predict when the shit is going to hit the fan?

A moan from the bed brought Chin's head up again. Steve was staring directly at him. "Oh, God, Chin! Arianna. How am I? Everyone always leaves " Steve was sobbing.

Chin was instantly by his friend's side. He'd never seen his friend show so much emotion. "Steve, calm down. Everything is fine. Arianna's at Lou's," he said, wanting to make the pain in Steve's eyes go away.

Steve turned a bewildered gaze to Chin. "What? How? She's not? The baby?" He knew he wasn't making any sense, but he couldn't seem to get out all the words. Arianna and John are his world now, he couldn't bare losing them.

"Steve," Chin said sternly, "you need to calm down. Renee is watching over Arianna and John. We didn't want them to be alone as she was so tired. Lou almost had to carry her out of here. She didn't want to leave because she was afraid of exactly this."

Steve stared at Chin for a moment, taking in the words. "Arianna's okay?" He ran a shaky hand over his face. "It seemed so real. Arianna was hit by a car and she didn't make it."

"Steve, there was and accident, but the car missed her and John. They're both fine. A good Samaritan pushed them out of the way," Chin assured him.

Taking stock of his surroundings, Steve asked, "What am I doing in the hospital?"

Chin tried to hide his grimace as he asked, "You don't remember?" At Steve's negative shake, he continued, "You rushed out of the office to get to Arianna, but you didn't make it. Some kids playing on the stairs stepped right into your path. You tumbled down almost half the staircase, knocking yourself out cold. Doctor said you're really lucky you didn't break anything. You've been out of it for a little over a day and a half. You hit your head right near where Wo Fat shot you. Scared the crap out of us, man."

"Arianna and John are okay?" Steve asked again, latching on to the only important information.

"Yes," Chin confirmed. "She'll be back in the morning. I'm going to call the nurse to let her know you're awake." Steve didn't hear the last part as he had drifted off.

When next he woke, there was a new person in the recliner. Steve took in the wondrous sight of his daughter napping with his grandson in her arms. He let out a deep sigh. The dream had seemed so real. He pushed the button to raise the head of his bed so he could examine them to verify for himself they weren't harmed. It wasn't enough, so he reached out to gently touch her shoulder, which woke her.

"Hey," she said sleepily, "you finally decided to rejoin us."

"Yeah. You okay?" Steve signed urgently.

"I have a couple of bruises where I hit the pavement, but yes, I am fine. John slept through the whole thing," Arianna assured.

"Good. That's good."

"Uncle Chin said you had an interesting dream."

Steve gave her a scathing glare. "Not sure if I'd call it interesting. You died. I had to pick up John from CPS. It was a nightmare."

Arianna rose slowly from the chair to avoid waking the sleeping baby. She perched on the side of the bed next to his hip. "Here, Grandpa, hold your grandson. Let him chase away the bad images," she said as she placed John into Steve's arms. "Babies have a way of making everything better."

Steve gazed down at John who was sucking his thumb, sound asleep. He felt an overwhelming wave of peace rush through his body. He looked up at Arianna and said, "Yes, they do."

"John and I aren't going anywhere, okay?"

Steve silently studied her for a minute before he said, "I'm not going anywhere either."

"So we're stuck with each other then?"

"Seems that way," he affirmed.

"I can't think of anything better," Arianna signed.

"Me either," Steve signed back.

 **EPILOGUE**

Steve smiled as he took in the scene out in the yard from the kitchen window. Everyone was laughing and trying to catch their breaths from the impromptu game of tag they'd been conned into. He looked back down as he carefully placed the four candles on the Snoopy cake. In his wildest dreams he never figured he'd learn to bake. At least he'd had the good sense to leave the icing up to Arianna.

"Hey! What's the hold up, Grandpa? You've got a whole yard full of ohana and a very excited four-year-old wanting his birthday cake," Danny stated as the entered the kitchen.

"Everyone needs to keep their boardies on. Masterpieces take time," Steve retorted.

"Put the ruler away, Steven. John is not going to care if the candles aren't perfectly aligned. He just wants the sugar." Danny actually wrestled the offending item out of Steve's grip. "Light it up and let's sing."

Steve carried the cake out to the lanai, accompanied by a very loud and off-key rendition of _Happy Birthday._ John was giggling and wiggling from his perch on Grace's lap. He'd been on the go since the unholy hour of four a.m. when he'd awakened his grandfather by jumping into bed with him. Steve narrowly missed an elbow to the groin as he tried to capture the squirrely child. It had been an exercise in futility trying to keep him calm until party time. Steve and Arianna were extremely relieved when Danny and Grace finally got there to offer a little bit of distraction.

Later that day, after more presents than a toy store could hold and enough cake to make a whole SEAL team high on sugar, Steve held a very sleepy little boy on his lap while Arianna started clean up in the house. The party had been a great success if the state of the yard and John's exhaustion was any indicator. He gently ran his fingers through John's hair, trying to tame the curls. The sweaty tendrils clung to the boy's head in little ringlets. Steve had overridden Arianna's protests around John's first birthday and had called on Danny's expertise with hair product to tame the unmanageable curls.

The little boy tilted his head into the movement of his grandpa's hand. "Grandpa," he said through a yawn.

"Yeah, sport."

"I don't want this day to ever end. It's been the bestest birthday ever."

"The bestest ever, huh?"

"The bestest!" John yawned.

"Hey, young man, how about you let Grandpa put you to bed?" Arianna said as she came to stand beside them. John didn't answer as he was out like a light.

"I'll take him up," Steve offered.

Arianna nodded. "Hey, Dad. I want to say thank you. Without you, well, none of this would have been possible. John and I are so lucky. I love you, Dad."

"You don't have to say it, but you're welcome. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
